The Four Rulers (No Harems)
by TrueRising
Summary: Four legendary players from the game of YGGDRASIL have found themselves stranded in a world where beings exist that they thought were myth, existing only in the game or in folklore. But, now they wander in this strange new world that is similar yet different to theirs with the power of their in-game characters. The Four Great Rulers will show this world their power! (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

YGGDRASIL, a popular DMMO-RPG game where much freedom was granted to the players of this Stylistic Revolutionary game. It was quite infamous for keeping its players in the shadows about its mysteries, allowing for its countless players to discover and explore the vastness on their own or in groups.

The game was quite flexible as it allows the players to choose from various assortments of races, jobs, and also various tools that they could freely alter the appearances of. Those being the weapons, armors, interior data, character visuals, and the advanced settings of their in-game residence or home.

Speaking of various groups in YGGDRASIL, there was a particular group that was well known for their strength, but also uniqueness. The guild was known as Quartet Sidius, said to be one, if not, the strongest group to ever exist throughout the expanse of YGGDRASIL.

You may be wondering, why were they so unique? This was because the guild in fact only house four players, each of them being incredibly powerful and all hailing from the heteromorphic races. That was another thing, the four of them were all apart of the heteromorphic race, mainly because they wanted to show their true power to those who discriminated against their kind.

To be honest, the only reason that the four players had created the guild was mainly so they would have a stronghold to store their items and also a place to relax. As time went on, they brought fame to themselves and became known as the Four Great Rulers of YGGDRASIL, mainly due to their staggering and overwhelming strength and prowess.

Whoever stepped up to try and take their crown had ultimately succumbed to their overwhelming power, only being very few players that managed to even make it through their great tomb to even be able to challenge them. The only guild that came close to even defeating them was Ainz Ooal Gown.

The tomb that they resided in was designed quite interestingly, it was designed to make sure that the raiders would have to go through four different areas of their massive property separately before allowing them to gain access to the next which the four rulers stayed.

The areas that the raiders would have to go through were extremely daunting and dangerous, if you weren't of the appropriate level, you would pretty much be struck down immediately. At each of the areas, a guardian was placed to guard the permission point that unlocks a single conduit that would allow for the raiders to arrive at the rulers.

Once all four of the guardians were to be defeated and the conduits were activated, the raiders would teleport from the center teleportation device to arrive at the Four Great Rulers where a similar concept was played. Each of the rulers stationed themselves at the north, south, east, and west with each of their areas designed how they wanted.

If the person were to SOMEHOW managed to defeat all of the rulers, then they would have access to the vault where everything was to be kept of extreme value, including money and World-Class items. But, no one had ever managed to do so, they wouldn't even manage to defeat the first ruler.

In all of YGGDRASIL history, the only guild to push them to a point was Ainz Ooal Gown, who they had then made allies with not long after their great battle. To say that the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown were surprised by the Four Great Rulers strength, would be an incredible understatement.

It had taken everything they had to even combat the first ruler, the battle lasted for ages despite the fight being a single person against over thirty players which were all level a hundred, it had ended in favor of the ruler who had barely managed to defeat them.

This brings us to the present time, in the base of operations of Quartet Sidius was a figure that was walking through a long hallway, this was none other than the Guild Master of the group. His name was Oborus, well that was his in-game name at least.

He looked to be a young teenager with straight raven black hair, he was fair skinned and had ruby red eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with an open black hooded jacket over the top. He had on black jeans and white tall combat boots. Oborus was of the Dragon race, one of the most powerful races recorded in YGGDRASIL history.

Despite his race, through his harsh battles and experiences, he gained the ability to switch from his current human form, as well as his dragon form. What else he had gained was the ability to have the ability to transform into a Dragonoid form, for normal dragon race users, this should be impossible. But, for him, it was thanks to a World-Class Item that allowed him to alter the properties of a race to a certain degree.

"To think that this game is about to come crashing down..." Oborus voice sighed. He had arrived in a large room that was made of obsidian and were lit up by not lights, but pure lava that streamed through the cracks in the walls and shot out like waterfalls at the sides leading to a throne that was stationed at the end of the long room.

This was his very own throne room, the throne room that was stationed at his section of the guild, the northern section. He sighed before looking at his hand and clenching it, his magic slightly releasing as it formed a red dense aura around him before disappearing.

"To think that all of our hard work is going to waste..." Oborus muttered. He then brought up his GUI before looking through his friends list, it appeared that the other three were offline, but his eyes widened when a name did appear online. "Momonga...sure, let's pay a visit."

Oborus then held his hand up in front of him before saying.

"Gate!"

* * *

"Eh? Oborus?!"

The surprised voice of a certain undead was heard, the voice belonging to none other than Momonga, the current Guild Master of the guild. His race was that of an undead, his attire had also consisted of a black fancy robe and a red glowing orb at the center of his chest. Momonga was looking in surprise as Oborous stepped out of a portal that soon disappeared afterward.

"Hey, Momonga. How have you been doing?" Oborus asked. He was smiling towards the undead that couldn't show expression really because of his race. Well, Oborus couldn't either since the game didn't have the functionality.

"Well, not the worst I suppose. Hero-Hero had just left and now it's only me, what about you?" Oborus could tell that Momonga was upset, despite him trying to hide it. Oborus sighed as he shook his head at the undead before saying.

"Same, I guess. The other three aren't on and I wanted to stay until the end..." Oborus sighed. He then looked at Momonga with a curiosity. "So, I'm guessing that you're probably going to stay online until the end. Am I right?"

"Yeah. It's just hard for me to believe that all the work that we've made is going to be gone so soon, it's just frustrating. All our hard work..." Momonga groaned. Oborus looked on with pity before placing his hand on the undead's shoulder.

"I know, I'm frustrated about it too. But, there's nothing we can do about it, at least we had lots of fun while it lasted, right?" Momonga was silent for a second before nodding his head, they then looked at the time and sighed. "Twenty minutes, huh?"

"Yep," Momonga replied simply. That was when Oborus heard a dinging sound and turned his gaze towards the bottom left of the screen, he widened his eyes when he read the text. His face, or inside face, showing excitement and also happiness.

_[Diablo has Logged In]_

_[Angelo has Logged In]_

_[Frost has Logged In]_

"Momonga," Oborus called out. The undead looked up and seemingly blinked, although he couldn't see it. "It appears that the other three had actually decided to join me in our last moments. I apologize, but I wanted to spend the time with them..."

"It's fine, Oborus. You guys were with each other for a long time, it's better for you to spend your last moments with them." Momonga assured. He also waved his right hand in a gesture saying that he didn't mind. "I was thinking of going to the throne room anyway."

"I see... well, it was nice seeing you after such a long time, Momonga."

"Same here."

* * *

"Alright, I'm back! Now to find those guys..."

Oborus had muttered. He had used **[Gate] **to teleport himself back to their base after paying Momonga a small visit, he realized that he was now standing at the center of their level, the center of all of the Four Great Rulers areas. It was a beautiful garden area with the middle being a large open building of sorts that had a bunch of water at the center of it.

"Oborus!"

Oborus heard his name being called by multiple voices, he turned his head to see three figures running towards him. He smiled widely as he watched them running over towards his location at the center. "You guys! There you are!"

When the three figures stopped in front of Oborus, he could get a good look at the three of them, one of them being significantly shorter than the rest of them. They all appeared to be male in gender and gave off a powerful feeling just by looking at them. They were, of course, the other three great rulers of the guild.

"Of course we're here!" The first person stated. He was fair skin and a lean and built body, his eyes were golden in color and slightly rounded on the ends. He had straight white hair that slightly covered his right eye, there was also a streak of gold hair at the front. His attire consisted of a simple white t-shirt with golden accents along with black jeans and white running shoes. This was Angelo.

"Did you really expect us to not come and spend our time with you?" The next person said with a snort of amusement. This person had fair skin and a lean build, his hair was black that was short on the sides and back but long on the front and top, it was also brushed forwards to cover his right eye. His eyes were red in color and were slightly glowing, the insides of the pupils were black though. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black hooded jacket over the top, he had on tight black jeans and also black leather shoes. This was none other than Diablo.

"You better not have since we did, in fact, come all this way from the start together, right? Of course we'd spend our last moments with one another." The youngest of them stated. He was a young male with fair skin that looked around the age of twelve, his hair was light blue with the fringe being dark blue along with his icy blue eyes. He wore a simple blue t-shirt with a white stripe down the center, on his legs were a pair of black shorts and white running shoes. This was Frost.

Angelo was of course from the race of the angels, his name pretty much saying it and also the holy aura flowing out of him. Next to him was Diablo, and of course hailing from the demon race. Despite their races differences, they both got along great with one another.

The last person, being Frost. You can't really tell what his race is at the current moment since his name doesn't give you much of a clue, but he is in face hailing from the race of the Yokai, to be more specific, a Twelve-Tail Fox. You heard me right, not a Nine-Tailed Fox, a Twelve-Tailed!

What's the difference you might ask? Well, Twelve-Tailed Foxes in YGGDRASIL are considered to be an extinct race of Yokai that went out over millions of years ago, according to YGGDRASIL history. The only reason Frost is one, was that he had defeated a legendary beast that was classified as a World Enemy and gained an item that allowed him to transform from a Nine-Tailed Fox into a Twelve-Tail.

The Twelve-Tail Foxes are superior to the Nine-Tails because of their far greater strength and prowess when it comes to connecting his body to the magic leylines in the world, making his spiritual power far greater than that of the normal yokai that you would normally find roaming around the world. He is currently the only person to be of such species.

It would seem that all four of them were currently in their human forms, this being because the last thing they had done before this was walking around town, but since heteromorphics aren't too well liked, they had to take on such forms.

"I should have known you guys would come on, I don't know why I doubted it..." Oborus chuckled. If his character could cry, he would definitely be crying right now, tears of happiness that is. "How about we switch to our true forms, we should embrace that we are heteromorphics before our time is up?"

"Yeah! We should hold pride that we're such races!"

"I see no problem with that."

"Let's do it! Also, you should probably take on your Dragonoid appearance, Oborus. You know what can happen if you don't..."

"I know, I won't make that mistake again..." Oborus sweatdropped. The previous comments went in the order of Diablo, Angel, and then Frost. Of course, if he were to transform into his true form, then he would end up destroying everything if they were considering how big his form actually was. The same could be said for Frost, his true form was just as big!

While Angelo and Diablo may not have as big forms as the other two, it didn't mean they were weaker, not in any way at all! They were just as powerful as the other two, the size didn't matter when it came to these four.

They all then closed their eyes as their bodies glowed, Angelo was glowing gold, Diablo was dark red, Frost was pale blue, and Oborus was bright crimson red. When the light died down, they all looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

Oborus looked at Angelo, who had changed drastically. His body was now completely covered in armor that was mainly white in color with the edges being golden in color, the armor was rather tight so it presented his body well. Finally, covering his head was a helmet with a black visor that had white sharp angel wings on either side of the helmet that stretched backwards.

Diablo also changed, almost like he transformed entirely. His form was rather unique, his body was completely black in color, it was a dark as the night sky itself. His feet were now shaped like pincers and his hands turned into sharp claws, his head consisted of sharp white horns that pointed forwards along with sharp white eyes and no visible mouth. On his back were also a unique and terrifying pair of wings, they looked like the branches of a tree that constantly dripped out a black substance.

Frost had actually not changed much at all, the only differences were that he now had extra additions. He now had a pair of fox ears and twelve tails behind him, his ears and tails were light blue in color with the tips of the tails being dark blue and the insides of the ears being also dark blue. Oborus looked at himself and smiled.

Now in his Dragonoid form. He was a brilliant and almost completely black colored humanoid dragon, his body was slim at the waist but slowly got wider around his chest area. His head was sharp and had four white horns that spiked backwards from his head and were slightly bent upwards at the tips. He had white claws, a long black tail with a white spike on the end along with big black wings that had white webbing. His eyes were glowing red and his underbelly was white in color as well.

"Now, as friends and close comrades, we will meet once again some other time..." Oborus stated. He then put his hand forwards in front of them face down, they all then smiled before doing the same.

They all then looked towards the time on their GUIs and noticed that it was going to end all very soon, in fact, it was only a couple of seconds now. They then closed their eyes as the time could be heard ticking.

_[23:59:54]_

_[23:59:55]_

_[23:59:56]_

_[23:59:57]_

_[23:59:58]_

_[23:59:59]_

"To a good adventure..." Oborus stated.

"To a good adventure." The rest responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I might add some made-up elements such as made-up Gods into this world, and also maybe some characters that don't make an appearance in the series. Also, there might be some references to other anime in my story.**

**Finally, I apologize for bad grammar.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Eh?"

All of the Four Great Rulers had sounded simultaneously, they all opened their eyes, expecting themselves to find that they were back in reality. But, they all looked around in confusion when everything hadn't changed and they were still standing in the same place.

"What? Aren't we supposed to be back in the real world?" Diablo asked. The other three all turned to look at him as they all then widened their eyes to the size of dinner plates, their jaws had also loosened. "What?"

"Y-Y-You're mouth..." Oborus stuttered. Diablo blinked in confusion before raising his hand and touching his mouth, he froze when he actually... felt something! He could actually feel his body, and his mouth was actually moving to what he was saying!

"What! How is this possible?!" Diablo shouted. They all looked at each other before looking at themselves, they could feel everything that was currently them. Oborus could feel his wings and tail, Angelo had his armor and wings, Diablo was the same with his wings, and Frost could feel his ears twitching.

"Maybe... this is just a bug? They probably just pushed back the shutdown, you know?" Angelo tried to suggest. Though it was for naught as they could feel the doubt in his tone of voice, obviously not even believing himself. Frost just deadpanned at the Angel as he then said.

"Oh, really? This must be one amazing bug to allow feeling and... smell." Frost stopped as his nose began twitching. He looked at his hand and began sniffing as he looked back up with wide eyes. "My hands give off a cold smell... but there shouldn't be smell in this game!"

"Everyone! Calm down!" Oborus's loud voice roared. They all turned to the strongest of them with slight fear as his voice was deeper and gave off a primal and royal air. "We need to stay calm in this situation, panicking won't help us understand what has happened to us!"

"R-Right..." The other three replied simultaneously.

"Good. Now, we need to discuss why this had occurred and if anything had changed." Oborus stated. They all nodded their heads in agreement as they all began to ponder. "I personally say that we should see if we still have all our items and if our abilities are still working."

"Agreed," Frost stated.

"Same here." Diablo agreed.

"Uh~, guys. That might be more difficult then we think." Angelo's voice called out. They all turned to look at the angel in confusion, he was seemingly hold his right hand upwards. "I can't seem to access the console at all. It won't show up!"

"You're kidding me!" Diablo shouted. They all then tried themselves, but to no avail. They all sighed in frustration and confusion, whatever was happening was seriously getting to their heads. They were supposed to be logged out, and now this happens! Suddenly being able to smell and touch within the game was already freaky. "What the hell is happening...?"

"This is unnerving, are we even able to use our magic?" Frost wondered. The thought already brought dread upon them, if they weren't able to use magic, how were they supposed to defend themselves? The only one who could properly deal some incredible damage would be Angelo since he actually used weapons as well.

"That is still unknown, but we can still try, right?" Diablo hoped. Frost nodded his head along with the others before Angelo raised his hand and held it towards the sky, that was when it began to glow gold much to the others amusement. "So good so far..."

"Let's just see if it works though..." Angelo muttered. He then closed his hand before realing it back and thrusted his arm forwards. "**Holy Spear!**" With that, a flash of gold occurred before a long spear composed entirely of holy magic shot out into the sky before exploding.

"..." It was silent as they just watched the sky where the spear exploded, residual magic lingered there for a second before vanishing. They then looked at each other silently blinking, Oborus then said. "Well, I guess that answers our questions, huh?"

"Yeah... at least Angelo didn't use a bigger tier spell, that was only a tier two..." Frost muttered. Despite the low ranking of the spell that was just used, its power was still impressive. It did come from one of the great rulers, so it was kind of understandable.

"Yeah, who knows what destruction could have happened in our base... huh? Is something wrong, Angelo?" Diablo voiced. This caught Oborus and Frost's attention as they all looked towards the Angel of their group who was staring at his metal hands. "You seem kind of, I don't know... distant?"

"We can use our magic, right? We can smell and feel everything, right?" Angelo asked in a low tone. They all looked at each other nervously before nodding at the angel who looked towards them. "Then that means..."

"Means... what?" Oborus asked.

"That means...!" They all blinked when Angelo suddenly vanished, they looked around trying to find him when suddenly they heard Frost's voice yell. They all looked at him, only to find him hitting Angelo repeatedly over the head. "So, soft! This feeling is absolutely heavenly!"

"Oi! Stop feeling my tails!" Frost yelled in comical rage. Angelo was currently grabbing all of Frost's tail and rubbing his face against their fur, though it was strange that he could even feel anything since his body was covered in armor. Frost then whacked Angelo across the head. "My tails are extremely sensitive! Stop it!"

"But, they're so soft!"

"I don't care!"

"Please?! One more feel!"

"No!"

Diablo and Oborus were just watching with deadpans.

* * *

After the little incident with Angelo and Frost, they were all now walking through the bottom level of the tomb heading towards the entrance, they went past each of the four sectors, they didn't see the guardians, so they assumed that they were probably stationed still inside their own catacombs protecting the permission points.

Upon arriving at the main entrance, it revealed to be a massive door at that was sealed tightly and was absolutely massive. The gate was made of what looked like black metal with golden edges, they nodded at each other as Oborus walked forwards.

"So, what are we going to do once we exit exactly?" Frost asked. Diablo was the one that answered. "We're going to be investigating and trying to find out where exactly we are, we might not even be in YGGDRASIL."

"That's true. It will be a serious problem if we ended up in our world as our current avatars, who knows the uproar it would cause." Angelo stated. This made the two click their tongues, the people would literally freak out and run away instantly, but maybe they would think they were cosplaying. But, if they were back home, then they were going to change into their human forms.

"Alright, let's go!" Oborus stated. They nodded their heads as Oborus placed both his hands on the door before giving a small grunt and pushing the door open, the door probably weighed who knows how many tons since the entire place was shaking from just opening it.

One it was open, they all walked out, though they stopped when a massive figure stepped in front of them. They all looked up to see that it was a giant figure with a body pitch black as the night sky, it had two horns on its head pointing upwards and its hands being sharp claws, its feet were also shaped like pincers. Finally, it had eyes that were bright white and were sharp, along with no visible mouth.

This figure was none other than Reucleus, titled The Black Night Gate Guardian. This hulking figure was three times as big as they were, which was a fifth of the size of the gate. This being was created by the four to protect the tomb from raiders, but welcomed challengers who he would guide and explain to them how the tomb worked.

They had designed him to be as strong as all four of their guardians combined, considering the fact that each of the guardians were equal in power to that of a World Enemy, if the opposite party were to attack him, it wouldn't end well at all. He is not hostile towards people who challenge the tomb and try to make it to the top, but will always instantly destroy those that come to just raid the base with force.

Plus, in the event that the raiders would attempt to find an alternative way to enter the tomb, it was impossible. The base was invisible to the naked eye and was untouchable, the only thing that wasn't invisible was the gate where Reucleus stood. You would just pass through everything else if you were to walk around the gate.

Even if the raiders had somehow managed to defeat Reucleus, then they would soon be done by the four guardians at each sector, mainly because the raiders would have used practically all of their supplies trying to defeat the Gate Guardian. Oborus and the others watched as Reucleus got onto one knee and bowed to them.

"My Lords, how may I assist you today?" They were slightly surprised seeing its actions, it would appear that he had gained his own actual mind and consciousness, it was probably the same with the others guardians. Oborus kept calm as he then stated.

"We are just here to explore outside the tomb... tell me, where are we as of right now?" Oborus questioned. Looking around, they all noticed that they were no longer stationed in the area that they had actually built the base, they were now in what appeared to be a forest instead of the deserted island they stationed in.

"I apologize, my Lords, I am afraid that I have no knowledge as to where we have found ourselves," Reucleus responded. They could tell that he truly felt sorry towards them, it was clear in his voice. Diablo then said. "There is no need to apologize, we can't blame you for not knowing such information."

"I am truly grateful, my Lords." The four of them all looked at each other after this, it appeared that they all had the same thoughts. The guardians seemed completely loyal and respectful towards them, it was probably the same as the other guardians also. "If I may ask, why is it that you have exited the tomb, my Lords?"

"We are only going to be exploring for a while, we'll return shortly," Angelo answered. They blinked when Reucleus seemed to look shocked as he looked up at them with panicked eyes. "My Lords, are you intending to leave without an escort! Please, request one of the guardians to venture along with you!"

"Reucleus, there will be no need, we can take care of ourselves," Frost assured. They still saw the worry within the eyes of the demon as Frost sighed. "We are truly grateful that you worry for us to such a degree, but there will be no need for an escort. But, your worry for us is truly appreciated."

"I-I understand... I am truly not worthy of your appreciation." Reucleus stated. They could only sweatdrop while keeping a straight face as the guardian bowed before them, maybe they should've altered the settings of the guardians a bit...

"We'll be heading off," Oborus stated. Reucleus nodded his head in understanding as the four began walking off, only to stop when Oborus turned around and said. "Also, tell the guardians to be prepared in case of a challenge or attack, but I doubt we'll have to worry about an attack."

"Understood!"

* * *

"What? Is this freaking Kyoto?" Diablo had asked in surprise.

The group were currently in their human forms as they were now flying above a city, it was absolutely massive in size and the place looked practically identical to the Kyoto they knew. The other three looked at the city with narrowed eyes, Angelo then said.

"It would seem so, but it looks like the formation is different, even if slightly different. I don't think we're even in our world, or in YGGDRASIL." Angelo stated. This caused the others to looked at the Angel in surprise, Oborus then thought about the matter and seemed to agree with his companion.

"I think Angelo's right, this Kyoto is different from ours and Kyoto doesn't even exist within YGGDRASIL." Oborus agreed. Frost then turned to the Dragon with a look that seemed to be concerned about something, he then asked.

"You don't think that... we're in a different world altogether?"

"Yes. There's no other explanation." Oborus responded. Frost wanted to argue, but he knew that it would just prove to be worthless since all the evidence was in front of them. Frost could only sigh before nodding his head in agreement.

"Huh...?" Frost blinked. The other three raised their eyebrows at the younger males action, they watched as he closed his eyes. "I... feel the energy of other yokai nearby. Nevermind, it's a whole cluster of them! I think this might be where yokai live in this world, well probably most of them."

"In Kyoto?" Frost nodded.

"Yeah. From what I'm sensing, they're mostly hiding within the realm of the yokai." Frost explained. It was easy for him to tell this type of stuff since he was a Twelve-Tailed Fox, and also that going into the realm of the yokai was something he did usually during the games.

"So, yokai territory, huh?" Diablo muttered. He didn't really know what to think about their current situation, they seemed to be in an alternate version of their world, and there were many unknown differences to them, it was unnerving. "So, now that we know where we are, what should we do now?"

"I say we should head on back to the base, we can discuss the matters back there," Angelo suggested. Oborus nodded his head in agreement to his Angel friend's words as he said. "I agree with Angelo. It would be better than discussing them here, we should head off now before we're spotted."

"You guys go on ahead." Frost's voice called out. They blinked as they looked at their Kitsune friend in confusion, Frost saw this and explained his reasoning. "All this yokai energy has piqued my interest, I wanna explore this Kyoto for a while, do you guys mind?"

"I... guess not," Oborus replied. He rubbed the back of his head before sighing as he then stated. "Just make sure to get back soon, if you don't, then we'll explain what our plans will be when you return. Alright?"

"Got it," Frost responded.

* * *

Frost was now walking through the city of Kyoto with his tails being hidden away along with his ears, he looked up slightly to see his friends flying off back towards the base at fast speeds. He smiled before continuing on with his little adventure.

As Frost was walking, he had realized that the city was very much similar to the Kyoto that he knew back in his world, the building and companies were practically the same and also the streets and layout, there were those minor differences, but nothing major or worth noting.

"Hold, what's is this..." Frost narrowed his eyes. He stopped moving before looking into an alleyway, it seemed rather thin and something seemed... off. 'This energy and presence, either the yokai that are releasing it are amateurs, or just idiots to not hide it. This amount of concentrated yokai energy and malice isn't normal...'

Frost then decided to investigate as he made his way through the alleyway, he looked around the corners to see if he could spot any of the yokai that were releasing it. He frowned when he didn't find anybody. "I guess they're probably in the Yokai world, probably to not get spotted..."

Frost clicked his tongue before moving away from the place where the energy was most concentrated before holding his hand towards one of the walls in the alleyway, that was when a crack appeared that was glowing purple. "Too easy."

Frost smirked, it would seem that making cracks between the human and yokai worlds was even easier in this new world than how it was in YGGDRASIL. You would normally need special requirements to be able to open one back in the game, it seemed that the concept didn't apply in this world.

With that, Frost walked on through the crack before it closed itself behind him afterward. Frost looked around at his new location... well, he appeared to be in the exact same place but it appeared to be more like... "What the? Am I back all the way in Feudal Japan?"

True to his words, the walls of the alleyway were now the walls of tall buildings that you would find back all the way in Feudal Japan! The Yokai world in YGGDRASIL did have minor changes when you entered the Yokai world, but not as drastic as what he was experiencing right now.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes! It's time for a change!"

Frost rose his eyebrows when he heard voices shouting in a whisper, he narrowed his eyes before leaning against the wall before sneaking his way to the edge and peeking to see what the sources were. He slightly widened his eyes when he did. "A bunch of Lightning Beasts?"

There was, in fact, a bunch of Lightning Beasts standing in front of his vision, they were a type of yokai that seemed to exist in his and this world. The Lightning Beasts were that of dog-like yokai that all seemed to have clouds that had lightning dancing through them, it would be considered a great sight, but not in the current situation.

The one that seemed to be the largest of them all appeared to have darker skin with its eyes glowing red and the clouds around its body being grey in color with lightning constantly crackling at a much more rapid pace than the others. Counting, there seemed to be around twenty or so of them, with all of them looking at the larger one who was most likely the leader. Frost listened with interest. "What is this about?"

"This is how we'll do it! We'll capture that fool's daughter and use her as a hostage, she cares far too much for that brat and we'll use that to our advantage!" The leader stated. Frost didn't really understand as he continued listening. "This way, I'm certain that we can force her to submit to our order, I'll become the leader of the Yokai faction!"

"What do we do with the daughter and the woman afterward?" One of the other Lightning Beasts asked in curiosity as the leader looked towards them. "Isn't it obvious? We'll kill her, and the daughter! There will be no need for them anymore after we're done! Understood?!"

"Right!" All of the Lightning Beasts shouted.

"A rebellion?" Frost declared. After listening to what these Lightning Beasts were talking about, he assumed that they were trying to overtake the current leader of the Yokai so that they would end up being in control. What angered him the most was the fact that they were going to take advantage of the person's daughter, what cowardly method! 'Should I attack them now? No... I better wait.'

"It's time to move out! Stick to the plan!" With that, Frost watched as all the Lightning Beasts gave a nod before all jumping and running out of sight. After seeing that they were all gone, Frost walked out from his spot and held his chin in thought.

"I can't let this happen, as a member of the Yokai, I won't let something this pathetic stand..." Frost muttered. His eyes seemingly hardened as he thought about what the Lightning Beasts had planned. "For a plan of action... I suppose finding the daughter and preventing them from capturing her will be ideal. But, I don't know who the leader is, or who the daughter is!"

Frost groaned. He really didn't have any information at the current date in time, he didn't have anything that he could really follow. There was only one thing for him to do then in this situation. "I guess I'll have to follow them, and I'll have to strike first and make sure that whoever this daughter is, is safe."

* * *

Frost had detected the energy of the running Lightning Beasts as he ran along the top of the buildings to quickly catch up to them, he really didn't want to use the spell **[Fly] **right now since it would attract too much attention. Considering that the other Yokai wouldn't expect to see him flying if he had his fox features on show, as well as just in his human form.

"Jeez, how far are we going?!" Frost muttered in annoyance. They had been running for a good ten minutes now and didn't seem to be slowing down, while he didn't feel fatigued at all, it was getting on his nerves. "I hope that I'm not just doing this for no damn reason! If it turns out to be a waste of time, I'll be pissed!"

He watched as the Lightning Beasts leaped from building to building with him silently following, he sighed in relief when it seemed they had finally reached their destination. He wasn't exactly sure if that was supposed to be a good thing or not.

Frost slowed down before quickly hiding behind a space behind the bricks on top of the roof he was on, he watched as the dogs looked down towards what appeared to be a park of sorts with a pond and cherry blossom trees. Frost narrowed his eyes when a figure was walking through the park.

He seemed to notice the Lightning Beasts tense as they bent their legs, Frost looked closer to see that the figure revealed to be a young girl around his age. She had golden-blonde hair tied in a ponytail along with matching eyes, she seemed to don a miko outfit and a tall geta with white tabi. She also had a pair of golden fox ears and tails.

"Wow, a Nine-Tailed Fox, huh?" Frost mused. If the leader of the Yokai faction was to be powerful, their offspring would probably have to be able to live up to their expectations, meaning the leader had to be a Kitsune as well. While the power he sensed in the young girl didn't really fit the role of a Nine-Tailed Fox, probably because of her age and experience, along with training...

From what power he could sense from her though, he would probably rank it among the level 5-10 players. Frost observed quietly as the pack of Lightning Beasts then jumped down before surrounding the girl, the girl looked visibly surprised upon realizing her situation as she looked around herself to find that she was completely surrounded on all sides.

"Well, right now is probably the best time to interfere..." Frost muttered. He narrowed his eyes as the pack were now closing in on the girl who was trying to fight back, but was starting to get overwhelmed. Frost acted quickly when the leader of the pack was about to strike as he then leaped from his hiding spot before swiping his arm.

"**Widen Magic: Frost Wind Strike!**"

* * *

"Who are all of you? What do you want?" The young girl demanded. Her expression showing frustration and worry as she observed her surroundings, she was surrounded by a pack of Lightning Beasts, and they didn't seem to be the typical ones you would see either. 'These Lightning Beasts are stronger than they should be, they must have trained...'

The girl moved her attention to the louder footsteps as she turned to see that the larger one, who was the leader of the group, had taken a few steps closer and had a feral grin on its face as lightning crackled in the clouds that wrapped around its body. "Nothing much. Just come with us quietly, and this will be less painful."

"No! I don't know what you want from me, but I won't let myself be captured!" The girl yelled in response. The leader of the pack seemed to be rather annoyed by this as he gave a low growl as its face slightly scrunched up, it then stomped its right front leg as sparks went on the ground.

"Very well. If you aren't going to cooperate, then we'll just have to force you to succumb to our desire!" The leader growled. The girl quickly got into a stance as they then lunged at her one by one, she managed to avoid the attacks but was quickly losing her composure.

The attacks kept coming one after another as she was delivering some small strikes as the beasts were flying past her as she dodged, but it wasn't going to be enough. She was already panting and was visibly exhausted while the pack of Lightning Beasts didn't show any signs of such exhaustion.

'I can't keep this up for long...' The girl thought with annoyance and fear. She could only watch as the pack were now making their way towards her with smirks of victory, knowing that they had won this battle. 'Is this really it?'

"**Widen Magic: Frost Wind Strike!**"

The girl along with the pack of Lightning Beasts all widened their eyes at the sudden voice, which was obviously male, as they all looked around trying to find the source. When they then looked up, they were all surprised to see a boy around the girl's age swiping his hand to the right.

That was when a powerful gust of freezing wind was shot out from his arm, it blew across the area freezing the leaves on the trees as well as some parts of the ground, covering the area with ice and freezing the nearby pond. In addition, the Lightning Beasts were sent flying back as they were pushed back by the powerful winds.

The girl held her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes from the wind, parts of her outfit were slightly covered in ice, but they fell off soon after the wind stopped. "Are you alright?" The girl lowered her arms when the male voice was heard.

She looked forwards to see that the boy who had cast the magic spell not too long ago was standing in front of her with his back turned, he was looking at the pack of Lightning Beasts as he had answered the question.

"Y-Yeah."

She answered. Having a closer look at the male that stood in front of her, she saw that he had light blue hair that was dark blue on the fringe, his eyes being that of an icy blue color. His clothes simply consisting of a simple blue t-shirt with a white stripe down the center, and on his legs were a pair of black shorts and white running shoes.

"Good. Then stay back, I'll deal with these guys." Frost stated. The girl wanted to object, but stopped when he stepped forwards and faced the pack of Lightning Beasts that recovered and were all staring at him with glares as their eyes were glowing.

"Who the heck are you?" The leader of the pack questioned. Frost didn't seem to give a reaction or care at all to the anger and killer intent sent towards him by the pack, he just answered it simply. "Just a passerby, merely stopping you from kidnapping this girl behind me."

"Really? Then I suggest that you leave now before you seriously get hurt!" The leader growled. Frost didn't look amused as he just placed his right hand on his waist and raised his right eyebrow towards the pack that had lightning crackling in their clouds at a much faster pace than before.

"Nah, I'm good. I jumped in here already, so might as well finish it." Frost responded. With that, the leader growled before barking loudly as the entire pack charged in, the girl behind him was yelling at him to run but he didn't listen.

As the pack closed in, Frost began to use his fists and legs to combat them all at once at fast speeds. He looked up to see one falling towards him with its mouth open, ready to bit down onto him. He didn't give a reaction before backflipping while kicking the beasts in the process, resulting in it getting sent into a wall.

"Behind you!"

Frost heard the girl's voice cry out, while he did appreciate the warning, he already knew they were there. Turning around, he saw a group of five charging towards him with lightning surrounding their bodies. "**Twin Magic: Ice Kunai!**"

They watched as Frost clenched both of his fists as cold air surrounded them, he then jumped before opening his fists and spreading his arms outwards. This resulted in countless kunai made entirely of ice to fly down towards the beasts. The kunai shattering when making contact as it sent the five tumbling against the ground quite harshly.

"You little brat!" Frost turned his head to see the leader opening its mouth as lightning was sparking around its jaw, Frost merely bent his knees before rushing in, the leader did the same as they charged at each other.

Frost sent his right fists towards the leader while the leader attacked with his electrified mouth, this had resulted in an explosion that made a cloud of smoke upon contact along with a loud bang. This sent both parties flying back as the explosion was quite powerful.

The girl was watching the fight quite impressed with Frost's ability in combat and his powerful magic, she could sense that he was a Yokai, the energy was definitely not that of a devil or angel. While she could tell he was a Yokai, she didn't know what type he was since he appeared to be hiding his features.

Frost quickly flipped mid-air and landed on both legs and landing in front of the girl that he had helped, Frost clicked his tongue in annoyance at the fight. This is the reason why he hated using his human form to fight, it was much weaker than when he had his tails and ears out. The only reason for this form was to walk among humans and to beat up arrogant new players who think too highly of themselves. The same was said for Oborus.

At this rate, he wasn't actually sure if he could win the fight at the moment. He could easily do so if he revealed his tails and ears, but he wasn't really wanting to do so. Frost then decided what he was going to do as he took advantage of the opening and grabbed the girls hand before swinging her onto his back. Earning a small soft squeal from her as she had to wrap her arms around his neck when she felt him moving fast.

"Sorry for the sudden contact, we need to get out of there. Do you know any place that is safe for us to go?" Frost asked. He was now running through the streets before hopping onto the rooves and jumping across from one to another. The girl, who had slightly recovered looked at him.

"Y-Yes. The temple at the end of the city..." The girl answered. Frost looked up at the girl and nodded his head. He then decided to ask as he looked back and noticing that the pack of Lightning Beasts weren't following them, probably still occupied with the smoke.

"So, what's your name? I'm Frost!"

"K-Kunou."

"Nice name. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three rulers had made it back to the base and were standing in a meeting room that consisted of a large round table with a number of seats set up around it. The room and the table itself, along with the chairs, looked incredibly expensive and valuable.

The table looked like it was made from pure diamonds, while the seats were made of gold. The reason for why they had so many seats, despite there only being four of them in the guild, was for guests to sit at, like when they sometimes invite the players from Ainz Ooal Gown over.

"So, what should our next plan be?" Oborus asked. They were each seated at their respective locations, Oborus was at the top seat, Angelo was on the right seat, and Diablo was on the left. The seat at the very bottom of the table was empty, since Frost wasn't there.

"Well, after checking out the scanner and seeing what I could find, I found something interesting," Diablo stated. This got their attention as he then held his right arm forwards as a holographic screen displayed thanks to his magic. On the hologram looked to be a map that had certain areas highlighted. "This graph displays the various locations that I had detected a large quantity of energy. Being Yokai, Demonic, Holy, and also Godly. The Yokai obviously being in Kyoto, and the holy energy not so much."

"So, these locations having the most significant amounts?" Angelo asked. Diablo looked at the Angel and nodded his head. Diablo then zoomed in on a couple of different specific spots on the screen. "These here are the main ones, there seems to be a rather concentrated amount of demonic energy coming from here."

"Kuoh Town? Never heard of it before..." Oborus frowned. He rather liked geography in school, and Kuoh Town was definitely not a place that existed where they came from. Angelo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Which means that this must be a place that only exists within this world."

"Most likely. The next location is quite a distance off, it's where the rather powerful godly I had sensed was..." Diablo stated. He zoomed the screen in after it had moved quite a bit away from where they had looked beforehand. "This is the place..."

"What? Is that freaking India?" Angelo asked in surprise. Diablo nodded his head as he displayed a chart that had readings going quite high. Diablo then explained. "Yep. The godly energy levels are very high, it might even almost rival that of a World Enemy."

"So it seems. It's most likely one of the gods from that place, one of them coming from their pantheon." Oborus added. He looked at the chart with interest before continuing as he noticed something rather strange. "Is there a reason that the energy levels seems to be fluctuating?"

"I assume that there might be some sort of disturbance there. That is the only thing that I can think of that would explain it." Diablo responded honestly. He then shut the hologram and looked towards Oborus, followed by Angelo. "So, what do you say our next actions should be?"

"Well, I think it would be ideal to go and investigate these two locations. We might find some interesting details." Oborus suggested. The other two thought about it and nodded, they might gain something useful while they're away at these places. "So, are we okay with the plan about investigating these two locations?"

"All good here," Angelo replied.

"Same. It'll be pretty interesting." Diablo seconded.

"Good. Then this is how it'll work, I want you two to go to Kuoh Town and see what you can find out there, I'll head off to India and see what's causing the fluctuation." Oborus stated. He then added. "We'll wait for Frost to return so we can explain to him the details of what is happening."

"Alright, then what's Frost's role in this?" Diablo wondered.

"Simple. He'll stay at the base and Kyoto just to make sure everything stays okay here while we're gone, though I doubt anything will go bad, it's best to be safe." Oborus answered. They both nodded and accepted the response since it was the best course of action.

* * *

"Is this the place?"

Frost had asked Kunou who was holding on tightly to his back. They were now standing in front of a large Japanese feudal castle of sorts, its large green roof and beautiful design. Kunou looked up from his shoulders and nodded her head.

"Yeah! My mother should be inside!" Kunou shouted. Frost let her down from his shoulders, not noticing the small amount of disappointment from her as he looked towards the young Kitsune. Kunou then said. "We'll be safe there!"

"Alright, let's get going then!" Frost stated. They both then ran into the building as they went past a bunch of hallways before arriving at a door at the end of one of the hallways inside the palace. Kunou then turned to Frost and said.

"This is her office, she should be just inside." With that, Kunou put both arms forwards and pushed the doors open, there was a slight creaking noise as this was done. When the doors were opened Kunou ran in. "Mother! I'm home!"

"Ah~, Kunou. Glad to see that your back."

A soft motherly voice was heard, Frost turned to see that it was a woman that was sitting at a desk looking up towards them. She was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round

Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She was also wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that, she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

"Who is this young man?" The woman asked in curiosity. The woman looked at Frost curiously as she could feel something about him, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked at Kunou for an answer before having a small teasing smile. "Is it possibly a boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend! It's not like that!" Kunou shouted. Her face visibly red as Frost just blinked in confusion as he didn't really react to what had just happened. Kunou then pointed at Frost and said. "He's just a friend that I just met that helped me out!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Frost." Frost introduced as he gave a small bow towards the woman. She gave a small laugh at his politeness as she then stood up and gave a small bow as well. "It's a pleasure, I am Yasaka. What does my daughter mean by helping her?"

"It's because a pack of Lightning Beasts were going after me!" Kunou stated. Yasaka looked at her with wide-eyes before Kunou continued. "They were going to capture me, but Frost came in just in time to rescue me from them and take me here to you!"

"Capture you? Why would they do that?" Yasaka wondered. Her expression showing clear signs of worry as she was wondering about it. Kunou then added. "I'm not really sure, they just said that they wanted me to come with them, and that was it."

"I see..."

"I think I can explain." Frost interrupted. Yasaka looked back up towards Frost as Kunou did the same as she stared at him curiously.

"Please do."

Frost then took a small breath before he started to explain everything about what the Lightning Beasts were planning, to say that they were surprised to hear what he wanted to say to them, it was an understatement. Knowing that they wanted to use Kunou as a hostage to take control of the Yokai faction.

"Tell me, was this group of Lightning Beasts led by a larger one with darker skin?" Yasaka asked. Frost blinked before nodding his head in response. Yasaka sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "I should have known he would try something like this after this much time."

"You mean you know him?" Frost asked.

"Indeed. His name is Feruln, a rather rebellious and eccentric Lightning Beast, his personality saying that he is believing to be more worthy to the throne. He is quite violent in nature, which is unnerving since he would probably start a war between the supernatural world and disrupting the status quo."

"I see..." Frost muttered. While he didn't really know what supernatural creatures existed in this world, he did know that starting a war would lead to absolute chaos though. Which isn't a good thing! A cough then got his attention, looking back up to Yasaka who gave him a smile.

"I would like to thank you for protecting Kunou, I owe you my deepest gratitude." Yasaka bowed towards him, Frost bowed in response too since it was common courtesy. She then gave Frost a curious look. "I must ask, Young Frost. I have never seen your face before, I can tell you're a yokai from your energy though."

"Now that Mother mentions it, you don't look familiar to me at all." Kunou realized. She was looking at Frost and noticing that she hadn't seen him walking around town before, despite how long she had lived at this place.

'Well... crap' Frost thought as he got a small sweatdrop at the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head before sighing as he then replied with this. "Well, to be honest, I'm not from here. I come from outside of Kyoto."

"Outside? Where may I ask?"

"Actually, it's literally right outside of the city," Frost admitted. Both Kunou and Yasaka blinked at this, how in the world hadn't come across it then? Many questions rose from their heads at looking at Frost. Yasaka then asked.

"I see... Then what type of Yokai are you? I can only sense that you are one, not what type you are." Frost shifted around a bit uncomfortably, even more so when Kunou leaned forwards and looked at him curiously. He sighed before saying.

'Well, this was going to happen at some point anyway...' Frost inwardly groaned. He then said. "Well, I'm a...!" Frost widened his eyes before narrowing them as he looked to the left, Yasaka was seen doing the same while Kunou looked confused by their actions.

"What's wrong, Mother? Frost?"

"It appears that the Lightning Beasts are heading their way towards the palace." Yasaka had answered. She looked at Frost who was still looking towards the direction with narrowed eyes, he must have great control of his energy to be able to sense the Yokai approaching them from such a distance.

Though considering how fast the Lightning Beasts are, it wouldn't take them too much longer to finally arrive here. Frost then turned back before saying. "I suggest that we head on outside and confront them instead of waiting for them inside where a lot more damage can be done."

"Agreed. Then we shall get moving." Yasaka agreed.

"Right!" Frost and Yasaka began to walk out of the room, but Frost stopped before looking at Kunou and said. "Kunou, you should stay inside where it's safe, the Lightning Beasts will be trying to capture you again."

"B-But, I want to come too!" Kunou cried. Frost frowned slightly as he looked at the young Kitsune who was pouting at him, he could see the plea and determination in her eyes. "I want to help you and mother!"

"...Fine, but stay close to either your mother or me." Frost sighed. Kunou smiled as she nodded, they then proceeded through the hallways before making to the entrance where they saw Yasaka staring into the distance where flashes of lightning could be seen.

"They're almost here..." Yasaka stated. Frost just gave a nod in understanding, he could tell they were almost at the palace, and they were traveling at a pretty fast pace. They all just stood quietly with Kunou standing behind and holding onto Frost's shoulder.

Both Yasaka and Frost narrowed their eyes when the lightning flashes got closer and closer, that was when a massive one flashed right in the area in front of them. They looked as the light faded and revealed a small crater where the land was scorched.

In the center was the leader of the Lightning Beasts, Feruln. He raised his head and growled at the party of three who didn't really react to the growl, except for Kunou who got a bit closer to Frost for protection. Almost a second afterward, the other flashes came and the rest of the pack arrived.

"You have made our little plan very difficult you brat!" Feruln barked. His voice obviously directing towards the direction of Frost, who didn't seem fazed at all by it. "It was supposed to be a simple capture mission before the bigger part played, but you just had to interfere, didn't you?!"

"Of course, what else did you expect me to do?" Frost asked. Feruln didn't seem to take his response too lightly as the lightning around the Lightning Beasts clouds began to stir and the lightning within crackled violently.

"Is that so? Then don't expect your death to be painless!" Feruln snarled. They all widened their eyes when the leader's fur slightly stood up as lightning danced around them, they could feel its power shooting up into the sky as lightning danced around him. "I'll show you my true power!"

"I guess we may have underestimated them, their strength is greater than I would have thought..." Yasaka muttered. She had her eyes narrowed towards the group as she could feel their power skyrocketing. Feruln's power was probably on the lower end of an Ultimate-Class Devil while the others were High-Class.

'Impressive, for a bunch of Lightning Beasts.' Frost thought. They were definitely stronger than the Lightning Beasts you would find back in YGGDRASIL, but still not enough to pose a threat to him and the others. 'I guess now is a better time than ever...'

"Stay back, Frost, Kunou. I'll deal with these beasts, you need to run." Yasaka warned. She was about to step up towards the beasts to fight, but blinked when Frost stopped her by raising his left hand. "Frost?"

"Just leave this to me. I'll deal with these beasts." Frost stated. This shocked both of the Kitsune as he stepped up, Yasaka was going to protest, but stopped when Frost raised his hand to tell her not to. "I'll be fine, this won't take long."

"I-If you say so, but I'll interfere if you get in trouble," Yasaka stated. Frost just nodded his head at this, while she may be the leader of the Yokai and a rather powerful one, even she would have difficulty fighting against all of the Lightning Beasts.

Frost then began walking forwards towards the beasts who smirked at him as their fangs were crackling with electricity. He stopped a couple of feet in front of the leader as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So, do you really believe that you can defeat all of us on your own?" Feruln laughed. Kunou wanted to stop Frost, but was stopped by Yasaka who shook her head at the young girl. Frost just gave a small amused chuckle at Feruln before smirking at the pack confidently.

"Oh, I know I can defeat you on my own. I assure you, this will be painful!"

* * *

"Okay, where the hell is he?!"

The angry voice of Diablo exclaimed. They were currently standing back in the garden between each of their castles, Diablo was looking rather agitated while Angelo was patiently standing beside him as Oborus was staring at the water calmly.

"He has been gone for a rather long time now, hasn't he?" Angelo asked. Oborus looked towards Angelo and nodded his head as Diablo turned his head to look at the Angel with a deadpanned look on his face as he said. "Are you kidding me? He's been gone for more than fifteen hours! It's already past midnight!"

"Diablo's right, Frost should have been back by now, it's rather concerning," Oborus added. He then turned back towards the Angel and Demon as he said this, he then decided to add. "We still need to fill him in on the plan. So, can you go and find the kid, Angelo?"

"Sure, I'll see if I can find him," Angelo answered.

"You better, and he'll be getting a scolding from me right after!"

"Hehe~, I'll be right back!" Angelo chuckled before angel wings then appeared from his back, they were golden in color and looked rather majestic as they gave a slight golden glow. What was the most interesting part was the number of wings that sprouted, there were a total of sixteen wings.

With that, Angelo bent his legs before rocketing into the sky and headed straight towards the entrance of the base.

* * *

"Let's get this finished."

Frost stated calmly. They then widened their eyes when his body was covered in a thin yet dense icy blue aura, that was when they noticed a pair of fox ears appear on the top of his head, that was when his tails then sprouted from his back and swayed in the wind.

'This power... it's rising above High-Class, now it's entering Ultimate-Class!' Yasaka thought in shock. She could sense the power coursing through Frost that didn't show any signs of stopping. 'It's breaking through Ultimate-Class Devils! What is this power?'

The Lightning Beasts weren't fairing any better as they backed away in shock as they sensed the power, Kunou and Yasaka were just watching with widened eyes as the power was shooting into the sky from his body. When the flashes of light subsided, they looked to see Frost standing in front of them calmly with a fiery blue aura surrounding him.

"Mother, what is this power?" Kunou asked in shock.

"I don't know, Kunou..." Yasaka answered. She was just truly looking at Frost in shock, she didn't even try to mask her surprised expression, what confused her was the color of the ears and tails, they would normally golden or yellow in color but they weren't. That was when both of the Kitsune looked at the swaying tails and could only gasp in shock. 'T-Twelve Tails?!'

"M-Mother, Frost has twelve tails!" Kunou shouted. Yasaka heard her daughter and could only rub her eyes in disbelief, she just stared at the young boy in astonishment as his body was giving out a power that went far beyond an Ultimate-Class Devil.

What confused the leader of the Yokai, even more, was that she could feel a very cold sensation from the boy, she then realized a bit of the ground was covered in ice that was beneath his feet. She could only wonder why he has ice abilities, Kitsune were known for their ability to control fire...

"I know... Kunou. But to think such a being exists..." Yasaka muttered. Although Frost didn't give a reaction, he still heard what Yasaka said. It appeared to be that Twelve-Tailed Kitsune didn't exist in this world, unlike back in YGGDRASIL, quite interesting...

"Wh-Who are you?! What is this incredible power you hold?!" Feruln demanded. His face had traces of immense fear and awe as it stared at the glowing form of Frost, who just smiled at the Lightning Beast with a calm yet unnerving smile.

'They think this power is incredible...?' Frost inwardly sighed. While he wouldn't be able to defeat them in his human form, even with a very small amount of strength in this form, his power completely trumped them. "Who, me? I guess I should introduce myself... you can just call me Frost."

"I-It doesn't matter! Your mouth will be silenced soon enough! Get him, boys!" Feruln ordered. With that, the rest of the pack of Lightning Beasts lunged at Frost, although hesitantly. Frost didn't react as he just stood calmly.

Right before they were about to bite down on him, Frost flared his aura up as it sent a shock that sent the beasts skidding across the ground. As they all stood back up, they glared towards the direction where Frost stood, only to blink in shock when he wasn't there anymore.

They turned their heads when they heard a sound, they all saw Frost behind them with his eyes closed. They didn't make a sound before all of them began to get pummeled by an invisible force that resulted in them falling to the ground defeated with major injuries.

"That was easier than it should've been..." Frost muttered. He then opened his eyes revealing them glowing slightly, he looked towards Feruln, who was the only beast left. Feruln stepped back in shock as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"H-How is this possible?! All of them were equal to High-Class Devils!" Feruln cried. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him, an unknown factor had appeared and the next thing he knew was that his entire pack was defeated swiftly.

"You ready to end this?" Frost taunted. Feruln could only step back in fear before growling at Frost, that was when Feruln then roared into the sky as lightning clouds appeared. Frost just observed as bolts of lightning began to shower down.

"You may have defeated my group, but it's all over for you now! Prepare to die, brat!" Feruln roared. Frost narrowed his eyes when the lightning in the clouds all gathered before firing a laser composed of lightning towards his locations.

Frost didn't even flinch as the lightning hit him full force, he could hear Kunou crying his name in worry as Yasaka didn't even seem worried, she just looked surprised that Frost didn't even attempt to counter it. When the lightning subsided sparks could be seen on the ground and a dust cloud slowly dispersing.

"Hahah~! I told the brat, he should have listened to my warning!" Feruln laughed. That was when they heard laughing from inside the dust cloud, they all watched silently as the dust dispersed before revealing an unharmed Frost who stood with his arms crossed. "What?!"

"Was that really the best you could do? To think that I thought you would give me somewhat of a challenge..." Frost sighed as he shook his head. That was when he gave Feruln a glare that sent shivers down the Lightning Beast's spine. "Now, I think it's time for me to finish this!"

Feruln could only watch in defeat as Frost then jumped up and onto the roof of the palace, Yasaka and Kunou watched and listened confused as it seemed that Frost began to chant some kind of spell, the power they felt though, it was staggering.

'I think this guy deserves some real pain... I guess I'll use a Super-Tier spell...' Frost thought. He grinned before holding his hand up towards the sky as his aura flared. "Now, Feruln! Watch as my words bring your actions to a halt!"

* * *

_**Ice Spirits, lend me your breath**_

_**Let the freezing of this world be more silent than even death**_

_**A world, where even the prosperous inevitably decay**_

_**It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma**_

_**Just as how water flows downward, snatch away all vigor**_

_**Present to me a world where all have stopped, seemingly even the element of time**_

_**Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith in which no-one in existence can hope to conquer**_

_**You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute**_

_**What an ugly thing it is!**_

_**The weirdness of life gathering, writhing, spreading its stench, and multiplying**_

_**I do not approve of that, I do not understand it**_

_**I desire a land of unsullied white**_

_**I desire a beautiful world of death**_

_**I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound**_

_**I desire for all of it to stop!**_

_**I desire for all of it to stop!**_

_**I desire for all of it to stop!**_

* * *

"**Absolute Zero Cocytus!**"

Frost then seemingly shot a massive amount of energy into the sky that exploded, they watched as it started snowing, they ignored it afterward as something else caught their attention. Looking up, they widened their eyes when a massive dragon composed entirely of ice with glowing red eyes rocketed down towards Feruln.

The Lightning Beast could only stand in place as his doom rained on him, that was when the attack made impact before exploding. They had to cover their eyes as incredibly cold winds and ice residue sprayed on them from the explosion. As soon as it calmed down, both of the fire Kitsune could only look in awe as it revealed their entire surroundings to be frozen in ice.

Thankfully the blast didn't reach far enough to freeze the palace or touch the town, though it was mostly thanks to Frost holding back. They then noticed that Feruln was at the center of it all, being completely encased within the ice which closely resembled that of a huge beautiful ice castle.

"Maybe I should have held back more, what do you think?" Both of the females turned their heads to see Frost standing next to them, acting as if nothing had just happened. They just stared at him in silence before he sweatdropped at them. "What?"

"I must say... that was rather... astonishing," Yasaka stated. Kunou was next to her nodding her head violently in agreement. Frost could only sweatdrop once again at this. "Your power is incredible, how is it that I haven't heard of you?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just good at hiding," Frost suggested. They just stared at him for a second before sweatdropping him this time. Frost just blinked before looking up at the sky when he sensed something. "Angelo?"

"Angelo?" Both of the Kitsune muttered. They turned their attention upwards to see a figure flying in the sky before stopping and landing next to them.

"I finally found you, Frost! Do you have any idea how hard it was for someone who isn't a yokai to get here?!" Angelo yelled. Frost had to cover his ears as the Angel yelled at him, his senses were sharper than most and it didn't help that the yell was right next to him. Angelo didn't even seem to notice the female Kitsune watching them.

"That begs the question, why are you looking for me?" Frost wondered. Angelo sighed as he calmed down before explaining to the ice Kitsune. "Oborus sent to go and get you, you do realize that it's already past midnight, don't you?"

"Say what?! It's past midnight?!" Frost exclaimed in shock. He knew that he had been gone for a good amount of time, but was it already that late?! "You're telling me that I've been gone for like fifteen hours?!"

"No, duh! We better get back before they get even angrier, well Diablo mostly." Angelo stated. Yasaka and Kunou could only watch in amusement as the newcomer and Frost were bickering, that was when they noticed something.

'Sixteen Wings?!' They both inwardly shouted. They weren't really focused before, but they were now, the power inside Angelo was looking limitless! Yasaka was also wondering why an angel was in Kyoto, but she didn't mind right now since it seemed that the person was a friend of Frost.

That gave the two fire Kitsune relief as from what they could sense, Angelo could easily destroy the both of them if he wanted. So, if he was a friend of their new Kitsune friend, then they didn't mind letting the Angel stay in Kyoto since they knew a friend of Frost's wouldn't cause trouble on a whim.

"Also, Diablo is pretty angry with you right now. So, prepare yourself for a lecture once you get back..."

"No~! Not one of his lectures!" Frost cried in despair. If there was anything in the world that he knew, it was that an angry Diablo was not a good Diablo! "Let's go!"

"Alright then," Angelo replied. Angelo decided to head off first before taking to the skies and flying off at fast speeds. Frost was about to start running but stopped before turning to the two females. "It was nice meeting both of you, I'll see you some other time!"

"It was a pleasure, Young Frost. Safe travels." Yasaka bowed. Just as Frost nodded and was about to run, he felt someone tug his sleeve. He turned back to see that it was Kunou who had an embarrassed smile and a blushed face.

"Frost, can you visit us sometime soon?" Kunou asked. Her face slightly turning redder than before, Frost blinked before smiling softly and turning to face her as he nodded his head. "Of course, I'll visit when I can. See you next time."

"R-Right!"

With that, Frost smiled before running off chasing after Angelo as fast as he could, knowing that an angry Diablo was waiting for him, and he didn't want to anger the Demon even more. Yasaka and Kunou just watched as he ran off an out of sight quickly, Yasaka then noticed the flushed face on her daughter as she had a small teasing smile.

"Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Mother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To respond to the statement given by Ruberforumfree, I don't think I quite understand. My entire story has been from a Third Person Perspective, not a First-Person. But, if you are referring as to who I am giving more 'screen time' for, then it is because it would be harder to understand the story otherwise if I focus solely on Oborus.**

**In other words, if I didn't incorporate the parts where Oborus isn't with the other three rulers, then you readers wouldn't know what had happened during the time frame if something important were to happen during the time they were separated.**

**Hope that clears things up. Finally, I apologize if I decide to keep things that are usually in the canon story, I'll also try to compensate for it. I might change some things around but most will be kept along the canon, but there will be differences!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"I'm so bored!" The voice of Frost could be heard. He was currently seen sitting upon his throne in his area of the base as his face was holding a look of extreme boredom, he was swinging his legs that couldn't even reach the floor since he was a child.

It had been around a half an hour or so after Frost had returned, and during that time, Frost had been filled in with the plan that Oborus, Angelo, and Diablo had devised while he was gone in the Yokai world and assisting Kunou and Yasaka.

Frost's ears were still ringing a bit from the lecture that Diablo had given him, luckily though, Oborus stopped it since they had things to discuss. He was surprised when they explained to him the energy signatures and it piqued his interest when he was informed of the gathering of Holy and Demonic energy along with the Godly energy.

"Angelo and Diablo are currently in the Room of Cognition, and Oborus is heading to India. So, what do I do?" Frost wondered. Much truth to his words, Oborus was had already set off in his Dragonoid form towards India while the other two were heading to the Room of Cognition.

To explain, the Room of Cognition is pretty much the place where all knowledge about the world is kept. It's a special room created by the rulers for them to gain information about a world they find themselves in, while they had no need to use for it in YGGDRASIL, it will probably be useful now that they were in foreign lands.

"Oh, I know!" Frost perked up. He quickly jumped off of his throne and landed on his feet as his tails and ears slightly twitched. "I guess I should take the time I have to explore what else this Kyoto had for us, there might be something useful."

With that, Frost seemed to run at incredible speeds out of his castle and towards the exit of their great tomb.

* * *

Angelo and Diablo were currently walking through what appeared to be a long hallway that was completely white in color, the floor was black though so they could see where they were walking. They were both in their human forms as they were walking.

"Jeez, I forgot how long we made this freaking hallway." Diablo groaned. His face showing signs of discomfort and annoyance, Angelo merely chuckled as he heard this. "Indeed. Though it was to protect this place from other players."

"Which proved to be useless, no-one made it this far..." Diablo deadpanned. Angelo just scratched his left cheek with one finger as he held a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, no use complaining now I guess. Also, Angelo, what were we looking for again?"

"Oborus wanted us to find information about the Angels and Devils of this world, he said that it'll most likely be useful for us before we head to Kuoh," Angelo explained. Diablo had nodded his head in understanding of this. "Because I feel like we might upset their ranks when or if they see us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we're assuming that each of their groups has a leader, then how would they react to seeing us? We'd be complete wildcards." Angelo explained further. Thanks to Frost informing them of meeting the leader of the Yokai, they had figured the other factions must also have a leader.

"I see... So, our sudden appearances would confuse and pique their curiosity if they were to see us?" Diablo muttered. Angelo nodded as it was definitely making sense to Diablo now. "Well, we can't really think of anything to stop that, so we'll just deal with it when the situation rises."

"I guess so, but I wish we could make a plan first..." Angelo groaned. Angelo was the type of individual that would prefer to head into a situation with a plan, but it seemed that he wouldn't have that luxury this time around.

"Well, no time to waste right now," Diablo called out. Angelo shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts as he looked up at Diablo who seemed to have sped up a bit and was walking ahead of him. "We need to get that information and fly over to Kuoh!"

"Right!"

* * *

Oborus could currently be seen flying at blinding speeds across the planet as the sight of the ocean could be seen rushing past his vision as he held a calm expression on his face, he had recently exited from flying over Burma since it was between both India and Japan.

"If my calculations are correct, then I should arrive in India in approximately twenty seconds if I go full speed," Oborus muttered. He then stretched his wings before his body seemingly vanished from sight.

In Oborus's vision, the sight of the ocean was rushing past faster and faster as his speed was almost breaking the sound barrier. He looked up after a couple of seconds as the sight of land could be seen in the distance.

With built up speed, he quickly made his way towards it before finally making it over the country border and entering into India. He continued flying before coming to a stop somewhere within the states of the country.

"Now, where is this?" Oborus wondered. He then held his hand out as a holographic map, similar to the one that Diablo had generated back a couple of hours ago, appeared. "Hmm, it would appear that I'm in the state of Chhattisgarh. If I remember correctly, it's the ninth-largest state in India."

Oborus looked at the map he had made for a few more seconds as he made sure he knew his current location. With a nod of satisfaction, Oborus swiped his hand to the right as the screen dispersed and Oborus looked down at the view of mountains and rocky hills that had a waterfall flowing down it.

"Let's see..." Oborus closed his eyes as he moved his head around. This continued for a bit before he opened his eyes and sighed. "From what I can sense, it would appear that there is indeed a strange fluctuation of godly energy happening... but, what is the cause? And where is it?"

Oborus stood in the air staring down at the waterfall with his arms crossed as he was thinking of the matter. What could possibly be in this world that was causing such a phenomenon to occur to people in the god rankings, whatever it was, had to powerful.

But, there were so many thoughts and questions that rushed through Oborus's head. Just what was causing this? Who could cause such a phenomenon? Why is it happening? Who were affected? And finally, is there more than meets the eye?

As these thoughts were going through Oborus's mind like a running river, he widened his eyes when the sense of cold ran down his spine suddenly. Though it didn't really affect him much at all as he narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?" Oborus demanded.

"This is interesting, very few individuals are able to just dismiss my power so easily..." Oborus didn't even move his body except for his head as he slightly turned it to look behind him, what he saw was a young handsome boy.

He looked around the age of a middle-school student, but Oborus's knew better, this was no young boy and could feel the god energy radiating off him, though it couldn't compare to him, it was still impressive in its own right.

The young man had green and back hair that looked a bit more bluish, the sharp eyes the person had seemed to glow slightly as Oborus could see that the pools in his eyes had bottomless divinity and limitless superiority that anyone would succumb to, but Oborus was no normal person.

"Though, I shouldn't be surprised considering the power I can feel within you." The young man stated. Oborus just turned his body to looked at the person flying next to him, he stared at him giving him a look that made even the young boy shiver from greatly.

Oborus stared for a second before his body began to morph as it got smaller before appearing back in his human state, now they both looked the same age as Oborus crimson red eyes stared into the young boy's own pools.

"So, mind telling me as to your reason for coming to India, dragon?" The person asked. Oborus stared for a second before narrowing his eyes and responding. "I am merely here to investigate the strange fluctuation of godly energy around these parts. So, who are you?"

"I see, though even I am practically clueless as to the reasons. But, nonetheless, I am Shiva, and the strongest of the Trimurti." The boy, now identified as Shiva, introduced. Oborus nodded his head in understanding, he could tell by looking at Shiva that he was easily the most powerful entity in India right now, excluding him, from what he could sense. "May I ask of your name?"

"Very well. I am Oborus, Dragon God of the Endless Multiverse." Oborus introduced. This name caused Shiva to widen his eyes both in fear and also shock, while he hadn't heard of Oborus before, he could tell that he had the power to back it up.

Oborus released a bit of his power as even this made Shiva breathe a bit heavily, Shiva felt like Oborus was holding back immensely as the power he possessed could potentially be greater than two certain Dragon Gods. Was it possible? He didn't know, Oborus was good at masking his power.

To explain a little further, the title of the Dragon God of the Endless Multiverse was given to Oborus upon completing an incredibly difficult mission given to players that were of the max level. Though, he was the only one that managed to complete the quest.

The reason being that the quest itself was a solo one, meaning that you couldn't have the assistance of your friends or your guild members as you wouldn't get awarded in the end even if you manage to complete the quest.

The quest that gave him the title was considered to be the most difficult throughout the game, none of the others being nearly as challenging as this one. The quest itself involved the defeat of an insanely powerful World Enemy that was considered to wander around the multiverse within the game.

"Alright... Oborus. So, you said that you're investigating these strange fluctuations occurring around here?" Shiva asked. Oborus answered with a mere nod as Shiva narrowed his eyes at him, Oborus blinked before sighing.

"If you are worried about my presence within your land, then don't. I assure you that I am merely here to investigate." Oborus stated earnestly. Shiva's eyes then glowed a bit as Oborus felt a bit of a strange sensation in his mind. 'Trying to read my mind, huh?'

Oborus could easily tell that Shiva was trying to find any traces of lies by searching through his mind, but it was being blocked by his Overlord skill called Mind Block, which basically puts up a barrier that makes the user immune to anything that affects the mind, such as mind control, and reading within it.

'I suppose allowing a bit won't be hurtful.' Oborus thought. He then deactivated Mind Block which allowed for Shiva to take a glimpse before he quickly then reactivated the skill and looked at the Trimurti God.

"While I may not have been able to read much, I had been able to sense that you were indeed telling the truth." Shiva smiled. Oborus smiled back, he really didn't want to fight someone if he didn't need to, especially if they weren't an enemy.

Shiva, on the other hand, was completely relieved. The God of Destruction knew that Oborus clearly outclassed him in all aspects, and fighting against him would have been foolish. He was truly grateful that the dragon wasn't a foe, or it wouldn't end well.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Oborus smiled. Shiva smiled in return as they both then shook each other's hands. "So, you said that you don't have any knowledge as to the cause of this phenomenon? Then what do you know?"

"Well, I had actually been trying to get to the bottom of this mystery for a good while now," Shiva stated. Oborus looked at him curiously after hearing this. "I don't know where the others are currently located, but from what I know, the thing that's causing the energy here to fluctuate seems to be extending its power to different spots within India, it also seems to be quite powerful, more powerful than even I."

The last part seemed to have gained Oborus's attention quite a bit, if whatever the source was, was actually stronger than Shiva. Then India is most definitely in danger if not even the strongest god in its pantheon couldn't stop it.

"I think I understand. So, what you're saying is that the source of whatever this energy is spreading across all of India and is coming from a living thing?" Oborus asked. Shiva nodded his head at this. "How do you know this?"

"I had attempted to trace the flow of energy back to its source, but it was no avail. I had only managed to deduce that the source is a living being." Shiva explained. Oborus seemed to think over this information, he held his chin in thought.

'Spreading its energy across the land? And without currently being seen? Why does that sound so familiar...?' Oborus wondered. He could have sworn that something like this felt so familiar to him, but just what was it? Shiva had seemed to notice the look on Oborus's face. 'It couldn't be, could it?'

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just that I think I might know the identity of our little plague here," Oborus stated. This made Shiva widen his eyes as he looked at Oborus expectantly. "If what I have heard from you is accurate, then we might be dealing with the Roots of Caparus."

"Roots of Caparus? Is that some kind of title?" Shiva asked in a confused manner. The Trimurti gods had never heard of whatever this Roots of Caparus was, but the name itself did seem to hold a rather powerful meaning.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know, the Roots of Caparus is a World-Class Enemy," Oborus explained. This just made Shiva even more confused, World-Class Enemy? Just what did Oborus mean by that? And just what was the Roots of Caparus?

"I don't think I follow," Shiva muttered. Oborus managed to hear thanks to his enhanced senses as he further explained. "They're a type of powerful being within the Universe, their powers being able to trump the mightiest of gods and other species."

"You're joking...?" Shiva had gasped. He widened his eyes when Oborus just stared at him with a critical look, he wasn't joking about this in the slightest. "Just... just who are you really, Oborus?"

"..." Oborus stayed silent after hearing this. Should he tell this god? Would it be a smart idea? With a sigh, he decided that he was going to tell Shiva, but hoped that he doesn't end up revealing it to anyone else without his permission. "Listen, I'll allow you to read my mind, though I'll only share a bit of information."

Shiva blinked a couple of times before nodding his head at Oborus, Oborus then deactivated Mind Block as he could feel Shiva taking in the information that he was currently allowing to enter into Shiva's mind. As soon as it finished, Shiva could only look at Oborus in shock.

"Impossible... you come from a different Universe?" Shiva asked. Oborus sighed before nodding his head and reactivating his Mind Block. "That would be correct. The World-Class Enemies are from my world, and shouldn't be underestimated."

"I see..."

* * *

Frost could be seen walking through the streets as the sky was still dark, it was pretty much the middle of the night as no-one, if only a few people, could be seen walking around the city this late at night.

Personally, he didn't really mind since it was quite peaceful and quiet. While he wouldn't mind having a bit more excitement in his life right now, enjoying the cold breeze and the quiet atmosphere of the city was still a rather pleasant feeling.

"Alright! I'm bored as hell now! There is only so much quiet a young boy can take before he goes insane!" Frost groaned. And the peaceful atmosphere ends there... Frost then looked around him to make sure no-one was looking before heading into the alleyway. "Maybe the Yokai World will be a bit more exciting..."

With that, Frost held a hand towards the side of the building as a crack appeared before it widened considerably as Frost looked around once more before smiling and walking into the crack as it slowly closed behind him.

* * *

"It would seem that this world has quite a different backstory compared to YGGDRASIL when it comes to the races," Angelo stated. Diablo and Angelo could currently be seen standing in a white void on a black platform.

In front of the both of them were holographic screens that displayed themselves, Diablo then swiped his hand as the screen switched to a bunch of other text. "True. It would appear as though the supposed God of this world had perished."

"Yeah, which is kind of pathetic when he's supposed to be the almighty. And if what this information says is accurate, then their God had died during an event called the Great War four-hundred years ago."

"It also states here the leaders of the current Devil Faction, Angel Faction, and Fallen Angel Factions." Diablo voiced. Angelo looked over towards Diablo before closing his screen down and walking over to Diablo. "The devils are lead by the Satans of their race, them being Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus."

"Rather interesting. It says that it's not even their real names, just inherited ones after taking control of the race after the true Four Great Satans had perished in the war." Angelo added. He then swiped to see a bit more information. "Apparently the Biblical God had perished due to his exhaustion in sealing the beast known as Trihexa as well as creating Sacred Gears."

"Sacred Gears?" Diablo blinked in confusion. Diablo then held his hand forwards as the kanji for the name 'Sacred Gears' appeared as new information was shown. "Huh. So, they were gifts, or miracles, bestowed onto humans. Some even being able to grow strong enough to kill gods, though not near our level..."

"It would also seem that some beings are sealed inside Sacred Gears, those mainly being within the Longinus class of Sacred Gear. And if it were to be extracted, the holder of the Sacred Gear would perish soon afterward. The main ones having effect in the world being the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing."

"I see. Then how about that Trihexa beast..." Diablo wondered. They then searched upon the monster as more information appeared. "Hm... not too much on it. The only real interesting things are that its nickname is 666 and at full power is on par with Great Red and Ophis..."

"Who are Great Red and Ophis?" Angelo asked. Diablo shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know who they were either. Angelo scanned the screen before seeing a bit more text. "Well, it says here that both of them are considered Dragon Gods, and the most powerful individuals in this Universe."

"Most powerful? And Dragon Gods? What would they compare to Oborus?" Diablo asked curiously. Angelo seemed to think it over as he looked at the abilities of the two Dragon Gods. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it would seem that Oborus at full power would completely demolish them."

"Wow... biggest disappointment ever." Diablo groaned. He was honestly looking forward to seeing his leader fighting at full power, and his hopes rose when Angelo had declared them to be Dragon Gods, but it was to disappoint later on. "And carrying these titles... the Infinite Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor."

"Enough of that. We still need to learn of the other two factions." Angelo reminded. Diablo just shrugged as they closed down the screen before opening another up that displayed a picture of a long golden-haired male and another male with black hair and golden bangs. "The current leader of the Angel Faction appears to be someone called Michael, he had apparently taken over after the Biblical God had died."

"And this one seems to be the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel," Diablo stated. Angelo looked towards the Fallen Angel and blinked. "It would appear that this guy is still the leader of the Fallen Angels, but has lost complete interest in starting another war."

"Well, that's good. I honestly don't want to be on clean up duty for a stupid war." Diablo deadpanned. Diablo blinked for a second before the screen switched back to one displaying all three factions as he then realized something. "Hold on. It says here that the factions seem to calculate a members strength due to the number of wings..."

"Yeah?" Angelo responded. He wasn't really sure where he was going with this."

"And it seems as though the Satans judge their races strength by how potent ones demonic power is, the Angels judge by the number of wings, as well as the Fallen Angels. Both having a current max of having twelve wings, them being the leaders..."

"Where is your point in this?"

"Well, what happens if they see us?" Diablo asked. Angelo paused as he processed what Diablo had just stated, it was silent between them both as Angelo blinked before saying. "Um ~... I mean, I guess we'll just see what happens."

* * *

"So, can you tell me more about this Roots of Caparus?"

Shiva had requested. Oborus and Shiva were currently seen flying through the air as they seemed to be heading near the center of India, the spot where Shiva had told Oborus that he had sensed the strongest signature of power.

"The Roots of Caparus?" Oborus repeated. Shiva nodded his head as Oborus then thought, he then began to explain. "Well, the Roots of Caparus were as I have said before, a World-Class Enemy, a Mid-Class one anyway."

"Mid-Class?"

"Yeah. The other Four Great Rulers and I had classed the World-Class Enemies in three separate categories depending on their strength. Starting from Low-Class, to Mid-Class, and finally High-Class." Oborus explained. Shiva nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, so you said that this enemy is a Mid-Class? Just what are its capabilities within the field?" Shiva wondered. Oborus responded with. "The Roots of Caparus is described through an ancient story. It goes as following, 'From beyond the eyes it grows, and from its tombs, it thrives. All that stands before it fall by its plaguing presence, if not before the land had been consumed'."

"..." Shiva stayed silent as he thought over this little story, the words of it had probably held deeper meaning and information of the creature. "From what I have heard, this creature is probably something isn't seen often as it stays in a single location..."

"That is only part of the story," Oborus stated. Shiva looked up at Oborus with a confused look on his face. "Yes, you would be correct, but that is only a small fraction of what the story tells. If you consider the line 'All that stands before it falls by its plaguing presence', this line tells us that the beast probably has some form of possible disease that it inflicts upon its foes just by being next to it."

"I see... and it must be so powerful that it can kill almost anything that stands in its way!" Shiva gasped. If what they had concluded was correct, then if anything that isn't strong enough to take on the World-Class Enemy were to be in its presence, then death was assured.

"That's correct. Just be glad that you and I are strong enough to be able to withstand its presence." Oborus added. Shiva did indeed give a sigh of relief to this, he didn't know what to think if he would have been already killed before the battle even begun. "But, what about you? How strong is it compared to you?"

"Well, if I were to compare it to me, then I would be far superior to its strength if I were to go full out. Myself and the other three are considered to rival the power of the High-Class World Enemies." Oborus explained. True to his words, Oborus along with Angelo, Diablo, and Frost were at the power of High-Class World Enemies, with their guardians being the strength of Mid-Class ones. "But getting back to the story. What really bothers me is the last line."

"You mean, 'If not before the land bad been consumed'?" Shiva asked. Oborus nodded his head as he then stated. "That's right. I have not personally fought against this beast as of yet, but from what I had heard of it, we had categorized it as a Mid-Class. You said that it was spreading its energy across India, right?"

"That's right?"

"I feel like that is very significant to the Roots of Caparus, that being because back in my world, the beast was known to be able someone that spreads his presence all over the world," Oborus explained. Shiva blinked before getting a worried look. "What happens if he infects the entire land...?"

"From what I recall, that land will cease to exist before crumbling away along with anything that exists within it, basically, it erases it from existence," Oborus answered seriously. Shiva could gasp in shock at this, if that were to happen in India, then both the country and the pantheon itself would be erased!

"Then we need to stop it before that happens! I can't just let both India and my pantheon be erased!" Shiva declared. Oborus looked silently at Shiva's determined look before narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure you're up to the task? This battle will be difficult for you, your strength is equal to that of a Low-Class World-Enemy, the Roots of Caparus is a Mid-Class. And trust me when I say the gap in power between the classes is massive."

"I am sure! Even if I am no match for this beast, I can't just do nothing! Besides, I know you're there to assist me." Shiva stated. Oborus once again looked at the Trimurti God before smiling as he nodded his head. "Very Well. Then let's go!"

"Right!" With that, both of them blasted off into the distance.

* * *

While this was all happening, Frost had appeared in the Yokai world while still holding his human form as to not draw much attention due to the number of tails that he possessed. Apparently, Kitsune with more than nine tails were a major anomaly here, well the same could be said for YGGDRASIL, but still though...

He was seen walking through the streets of this feudal world as he watched the multiple Yokai minding their own business, he honestly didn't know what to do as of right now considering the others had just told him to guard the area during their absence.

"Man, what to do?" Frost wondered. As he was wandering around, he began to notice something strange. Looking up from his current position, there seemed to be decorations of sorts being hung up by the residents.

Taking a closer look, he realized that the streets were being cleared out and several stands that were selling a variety of different things. They varied from food, to accessories, clothing, and much more to a point that he had lost count.

"What's happening here?" Frost wondered. This strange turn of events seemed to have gained his interest as he walked on over to the place where people were running all over, seemingly in a rush. Curious as to what was going on, Frost walked up to a Tengu that had a sheet of paper in his hands. "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" The Tengu blinked. The tengu then turned and looked down to see Frost looking up at him with a curious look on his face. "Is there something you need, young one?"

"I was just wondering what was happening. What's up with all of these decorations? And why's everyone in a rush?" Frost asked. The Tengu seemed to look surprised as he gave Frost a look of disbelief. "You don't know? Is it possible that you aren't from here?"

"Uh~, that's right. I came here not too long ago." Frost answered. It really wasn't a lie exactly, but he wasn't going to say that he was from a different world! The Tengu then seemed to give a nod of understanding towards Frost.

"I see, that makes sense now. This event is usually only known to those that have lived here for a good while." The Tengu said in understanding. Frost heard this and was curious. "You see, everyone is preparing for the Kitsune Festival."

"Kitsune Festival?" Frost repeated. He had never heard of a festival like that before, did it even exist in his previous world?

"It's a festival that isn't done in the human world, only in the Yokai world. Its purpose is to celebrate the years that Lady Yasaka has ruled over the Yokai, mainly her being a Kitsune is for the name of the festival."

"I see," Frost replied. "So, is this festival open to anyone?"

"Yes, of course! All kinds of Yokai participate in the many activities at the festival, and you can't forget the final event." The Tengu stated. Frost blinked in confusion at this, the Tengu explained after seeing the look. "The event is for all Kitsune to compete in a series of games to win a prize at the end."

"I see, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Frost grinned. It would seem as though he had finally found something to do. "When does the festival start?"

"It actually starts in an hour or so, the final preparations are currently being done!" The Tengu smiled as he then waved at Frost. "I hope that you will stay with us and celebrate with us! See you around!"

"Alright, see you!" Frost waved. Frost watched as the Tengu walked away and back to work as he seemed to be checking stuff off on the sheet of paper he was holding. "Guess I know what I'm doing."

* * *

"So, this is Kuoh, huh?"

"Yeah. But, it would appear as though some kind of rumble is going on." Diablo mused. The two of them were currently watching from above as their magic was keeping them from being seen, the two had managed to arrive at Kuoh without being seen after getting the information they needed.

"It would appear so," Angelo responded.

True to their words, they were currently observing as a large magic circle was in the sky with multiple hooded magicians were attacking what appeared to be a school. What caught their attention the most were the group that were facing them.

The group had consisted of all three factions, them being the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. From what the two could see right now, the group of the three races were having some trouble taking care of these magicians. What they found interesting was the sign of a Vampire's aura amongst the group.

"So, those are the magicians that attacked the meeting of the factions, huh? And they're being beaten? Weaklings..." Diablo muttered. While the two knew that the leaders of the factions down there would be able to easily dispose of the magicians, it would seem they weren't for whatever reason.

Angelo could hear his friend mutter the words as he sent him a curious look. "How do you know there was a meeting exactly? I don't remember reading anything about that back in the Room of Cognition."

"Huh? Oh, that's simple. I just took control of one of the devil guards and got the information out of him." Diablo explained. When it came to taking control of entities, Diablo was the top dog in it. "It would seem as though the factions were having a meeting to call a truce between the three of them, probably due to the war. And it was crashed by these idiots."

"I think I understand. They were basically trying to make a relationship between the three factions so conflict between them would stop, I assume these magicians didn't want that?" Angelo asked. Diablo nodded his head at this. "Yep, apparently they wanted to disrupt the peace process."

"Typical. It almost feels like we're in some kind of anime, there's always something cliche that happens." Angelo added. Diablo could only chuckle as he found the words of his Archangel friend to be very true. Diablo then stopped before looking down at the battlefield with his eyes glowing a crimson red.

"So, how about we make an entrance?" Diablo suggested. Angelo looked at his Demon friend and smiled before nodding his head. They both then gave a smirk before their bodies gave off a glow, Diablo's was red and Angelo's was gold.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes, but Oborus and Shiva had arrived near the center of India where the strongest point of energy could be sensed. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a barren wasteland where the life of everything around it was completely sapped away.

Shiva had been completely shocked upon seeing the devastation that had occurred of the area they were at, he knew that it would have been bad, but he certainly wasn't expecting anything living in it would have been completely drained of life.

Now, the two of them were walking along the ground as Oborus had his eyes closed while emitting a small white glow. Shiva watched as Oborus then stopped walking before opening his eyes. "Did you find something, Oborus?"

"Yes. If what I'm sensing is correct, then the beast should be just around here." Oborus explained. Shiva nodded his head as the Trimurti God then prepared himself for the incoming battle. "The Roots of Caparus usually hides underground, so we need to force it to come out."

"Understood!" Shiva responded. With that, Oborus quickly changed into his humanoid dragon form before spreading his wings out to full length. Shiva then proceeded to place his hand against the ground as a shockwave of energy pulsed into the ground.

Shiva then flew up besides Oborus as they waited quietly, this took a couple of seconds before the ground began to shake uncontrollably causing the ground to gain huge cracks and a few rocks to start floating into the air by an invisible force.

"What's happening!?" Shiva wondered. Oborus glanced at him before flaring a bit of his aura up causing a white fiery aura to surround Oborus's body. "The beast has felt your power, it's coming up! Prepare yourself for a battle!"

"Alright!" Shiva complied as he flared his own power up to max. His power was currently equal to that of Oborus's as of right now, he could tell the dragon was holding back, which was kind of a good thing since it would gain too much attention from other pantheons if he were to raise it any higher. And if what Oborus told him was true, then they will be in for an intense battle.

They waited as the cracks in the ground then released a green light before exploding, they covered their eyes as they blocked the dust from getting into their eyes. Upon it dispersing, they looked back to see something occupying the space that was empty not too long ago.

"Is that...?"

"It is, the Roots of Caparus! A Mid-Class World Enemy!"

The beast gave a loud monstrous shout as it glared intensely towards the two gods. The beast's appearance looked to be that of a humanoid tree with glowing sharp red eyes that were in empty black holes on the head that was shaped like a three-pointed crown.

Behind its back were tendril-like roots that had countless thorns scattered all over them, each thorn appearing to be incredibly sharp. What else they noticed was the purple aura that surrounded the creature.

"I can feel it... the sense of dread and horror coming from this creature," Shiva muttered. He could feel the power radiating off of the beast in front of him, it was so foul and suffocating. He looked towards Oborus who didn't at all seem affected. He then noticed something, his breathing had become faster and heavier. "What's... happening?"

"It would appear as though the disease it spreads is affecting you, be glad that you're strong enough so that it can't kill you. But, if you need to stay back and rest during the battle, then do so, leave it to me." Oborus stated. Shiva nodded his head as both of them then charged towards the World Enemy.

* * *

The group consisting of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels were watching as they observed a battle between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, and a descendant of one of the original Satans. With Azazel having seemed to have lost an arm while donning a strange golden armor.

The group were about to engage in the battle to assist Azazel since he had lost his arm during the fight, even though the leader of the Fallen Angels used a magic circle to stop the bleeding. But, that was interrupted when a strange noise got the attention of everyone.

"What was that?" Sirzechs wondered.

"I have no idea..." Michael added. The sound was almost like a rocket blasting off into space, it seemed to get louder and louder as Azazel and Katerea both stopped their battle to try and find the source of the noise. Even Vali had ceased his actions of taking the magicians out.

"Woah! What heck is that!" Issei's voice had cried out in alarm. Everyone's attention was then brought to the boy, they then noticed him staring with wide-eyes towards the sky, thus making them turn their heads upwards as well.

What they saw had resulted in them also staring in shock, the magicians started to panic as they saw the source of the sound. Azazel was only watching in interest and a little bit of fear as what was heading towards them were two spiraling blasts.

They looked almost like two meteors falling from the sky, one of them was golden and the other was red. They each had a trail of their respective color as they were falling towards the ground, the factions began to strangely react to the energies coming off of them.

They could only watch before having to block their eyes when both of the objects crashed into the ground causing the winds to blow a couple of trees away while uprooting them and cracking the ground beneath them.

The shockwave from the collision had sent a few magicians flying back and most of those of the three factions tumbling over. It took a good while before the winds finally began to calm down allowing them to start lowering their arms form their faces.

"J-Just what was that?" Serafall stuttered. Even a while being one of the four current maous, she couldn't help but shake from the intense pressure that was on them for a split second. The others managed to recover as they slowly stood back up.

"I don't know, but we should be prepared for any attack," Sirzechs warned. The other devils nodded at their leader as Michael said the same thing to Irina who nodded back at him. Issei stood in front of Rias with his Boosted Gear gauntlet on his arm.

"Don't worry, Rias. I'll protect you." Issei declared. Rias didn't even seem to hear him too well as she was staring at where the two meteors had made an impact. It was silent for a while as the swordsmen of the group held their swords tightly, ready to attack.

"My, my, my. I didn't think we'd cause this much damage..." A gentle voice was heard. They all then tensed when a slightly deeper but more aggressive voice sounded. "Like it matters? We won't be here for long anyway."

The sound of the two voices didn't seem familiar to any of them as they could only observe silently as the dust cleared out and the sound of footsteps were heard. They watched as two black silhouettes were seen walking in the clearing dust.

The two silhouettes stopped walking as the dust then finally completely cleared out, they were confused though when they saw two young males standing in front of the craters formed by the impact. One of them looked neutral and calm while the other appeared bored while giving a slightly narrowed look towards them.

They gulped in nervousness at the look that Diablo was giving them, his crimson red eyes slightly glowing, and with it being the middle of the night, his glowing eyes being more prominent. Angelo then smacked Diablo lightly over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Diablo shouted. Angelo just gave him a deadpanned looked before rolling his eyes and responding with. "We're here to only see what this is all about and gain some more information for Oborus, not intimidate them."

"Oh, cut the crap. You know just as much as me that Oborus would make sure that they know not to underestimate him." Diablo retorted. While Oborus did indeed want people to know not to be arrogant around him, he wasn't one to completely try and crush their spirits and scare them to the point of absolute horror.

"Whatever, stop being an idiot and let's get this done," Angelo stated. The people watching, which was everyone, could only sweatdrop at the two. Diablo then twitched his right eye slightly as his fiery red aura surrounded him.

Angelo looked at Diablo with a calm look as he also sent a slight glare at the Demon as he also released his aura, their auras began wrapping around each other as sparks could be seen crackling between them.

While the lower and less-trained devils were unable to see it, the leaders of the factions could tell something that even they couldn't believe. Angelo had unconsciously than revealed his wings that appeared behind him as they continued to glare at one another.

The leaders of the factions could only gasp as the two young males in front of them were displaying a small fraction of their strength. Michael was shaking slightly and his eyes were wide from what he was seeing as well as Azazel.

"This... This is impossible! A total of sixteen wings!" Michael shouted in his mind. Michael and Azazel's shock were justified as in all of Angel kind, let it be Fallen or Pure, no Angel had ever been able to gain wings past the number of twelve.

Michael himself, as well as Azazel, them both being the leaders of their respective groups only had a total of twelve wings to their name while Angelo had a shocking number of sixteen. Such an Angel is unheard of, but what else shocked them was the holy energy radiating off of Angelo, it was stronger than even the... Biblical God.

The two maous were also in shock as their bodies were shaking uncontrollably, the other devils seemed to notice their reactions and passed them a curious glance. The raw foul and potency of Diablo's energy was staggering as they were barely able to keep standing.

"This is unprecedented... This foul and potent energy could only belong to that of a demon, a very powerful demon..." Sirzechs muttered. His eyes were wide in fear and also respect as Serafall herself was also feeling the same way. This seemed to gain Rias and Sona's attention as they widened their eyes at them.

"D-Demon? But, aren't we also Demons?" Issei asked in a confused manner. The other members of both Rias's and Sona's peerage also seemed confused. Rias turned to look at them and shook her head, Sona doing the same with her peerage.

"No, we're Devil's, not Demons." Rias stated. She saw that their confusion grew and had to explain further for them to fully understand. "Demons are actually our ancient ancestors from countless years ago."

"That's right," Serafall stated. They all turned their attention to the maou as she explained further while still shaking. "From what I've read, their strength and combat prowess were rivaled by few. But, there were no signs of them appearing again, it had been speculated that they had gone extinct..."

"That's not all..." Sirzechs chimed in. They turned to look at him as they saw a drop of sweat running down his face as he stared at Diablo. "This Demon... his power, I can feel that it trumps even the original Four Great Maous together..."

This new information on the Devil's made them gasp as they turned their attention to Angelo and Diablo, with Diablo calming down and clicking his tongue and crossed his arms while Angelo had both hands in his pockets.

From what they could all sense coming from the two individuals, their energy seemed to have come from an unimaginably large finite pool of holy and demonic energy. It was honestly impossible for them to truly comprehend the two.

Angelo still had his wings on full display and the Devil's could just feel their skin crawling as if thousands of bugs were crawling over them, and Diablo's potent energy wasn't making it any better as his fiery aura now had tendril-like strands reaching up towards the sky.

The guards of the three factions were under such heavy pressure of their presence that most of them were barely keeping consciousness as they were on the ground while the other few were on their knees panting. What scared them to no end was that the two were most likely holding their power back and out of reach to outside sources.

Diablo had noticed their looks and gave a small smirk, Angelo had also noticed but didn't show any signs of changing his calm expression. Diablo then gave a dark chuckle before glancing up towards the magicians with a glint in his eyes that made them freeze on the spot.

"Magicians of the lowest caliber, how amusing."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story might become a multi-crossover at some point with other sources of entertainment, such being things like other anime, video games, and other potential sources as well. Finally, Oborus will be having two pairings while the others have one each.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Magicians of the lowest calibre, how amusing."

Diablo's deep and condescending tone brought dread upon the mentioned magicians as they stared at Diablo's crimson eyes that radiated with power, his body began giving off a black miasma that reached into the air.

Diablo laughed under his breath at the looks he was receiving from the magicians, he could even see the faction leaders and their little groups shaking in fear due to his power. Diablo then looked towards Angelo.

"Mind if I deal with these weaklings?" Diablo asked. Angelo just sighed before giving a shrug before he walked over to a large rock that had been brought to the surface due to their landing as he sat on it with one leg bent to support himself.

"Go ahead, I don't really care what you do." Angelo responded. Diablo grinned as he turned back towards the magicians, who were getting nervous when Diablo's body was covered in a dense red aura that shook the area around them all.

"Let's see if you can survive this." Diablo took notice of a certain descendant of the Leviathan family who he decided to leave for last. He then placed both hands onto the ground as his energy was exploding into it. "Maximise Magic: Beacon of the Netherworld!"

Beacon of the Netherworld, a powerful tenth-tier spell that is gained after achieving the title of Hell's Champion. They watched in shock as countless spikes composed entirely of Diablo's magic power shot out from the ground and impaled every single magician.

The spikes then began to move as they all began to move the bodies that they impaled towards the center of the school field, they all watched as the spikes all crashed into the ground and leaving a pool of tons of blood and body parts.

'Wow, a lot more brutal than in YGGDRASIL... I'm not complaining.' Diablo thought. Angelo blinked in surprise at seeing the display, he hadn't expected such a gruesome death for the magicians, though he just pushed away the thoughts.

"What manner of magic is that?" Michael wondered in shock. The onlookers of the whole fiasco were all shocked to the core, and also disturbed as they witnessed how gruesome the death of the magicians were, and looked at the pool of blood with unease.

Azazel was gaping underneath his helmet while donning his armour before it began to disperse, he now returned to his normal state as a purple spherical jewel was now held in his hand after the armour had vanished from his body.

None of the beings of the supernatural world had any knowledge as to what form of magic that Diablo had just utilised, it was something that they couldn't recall despite all the years that they had lived and the history they all had.

"Everyone, stay on guard, we don't know if they are against us or neutral." Sirzechs warned. They all nodded as they kept their guard up, Sirzechs turned his attention towards the two with a narrowed look. 'But, if they were to be enemies, would we stand a chance?'

In the air, a certain White Dragon Emperor was watching the whole thing now with a battle-hungry look now present in his eyes. After witnessing the immense power that Diablo held, he could help but get his blood boiling in the anticipation of such a grand and overwhelming battle.

'Hm?' Both Angelo and Diablo muttered in thought when they felt a presence, it was far larger than the beings in the factions. They turned their heads slightly to notice someone watching them from afar, though they decided to ignore it since the person didn't appear to be interrupting, but just observing.

"You, you're a demon, aren't you?!" A loud and annoying voice was directed at Diablo as both he and Angelo turned their gaze towards Katerea, the descendant of the true leviathan family within the devils. "Why are you siding with an angel?!"

"Hm? Who might you be?" Diablo asked with a raised eyebrow. From what he had just listened and observed for the past couple of seconds he's known this woman, she was arrogant and full of herself, a person that Diablo would kindly squash.

Katerea seemed to smirk as she gave him a condescending look, she puffed up her chest as she gave a 'huff' before answering in a voice that just irked Diablo to no end. "I am Katerea Leviathan, the true descendant of the original Leviathan!"

"Oh, that's nice. Now, I suggest you bud off before things get messy." Diablo warned. Katerea seemed to gain a tick mark on her forehead as she heard this, she was starting to get infuriated as she then fired a blast of magical energy towards Diablo. Diablo stared at it with boredom as he just swatted it away like a fly in the air.

This action had caused many of those present to gape as the attack from the woman was probably strong enough to injure devils within ultimate-class. But, Diablo's display in power had just trumped it as he had just shown how insignificant an attack like that really was in front of a being such as him.

"I did warn you, but you just wouldn't listen would you?" Diablo sneered. He then raised his towards the bodies of the dead magicians that he had disposed of a couple of minutes ago. "Summon Low-Tier Demon: Diabolic Dragon!"

The spectators could only gasp when the blood of the magicians along with their body parts and bones turned into a red and black slimy substance before coming together and began shaping itself into a dragon-like figure that towered over them all.

As soon as the shaping completed, the dragon was revealed with all of its glory. It was massive and was in the style of a western dragon, it had obsidian scales that had lava flowing through the cracks as its eyes were glowing red and a burning fire could be seen through its stomach. Its head had two horns that went backwards and two pairs of large red and black wings on its back.

The dragon's eyes glowed brightly before releasing a powerful roar that shook the entire area, small sparks of fire came out of its mouth as the ground was cracking under its might and its wings folding out to their full-lengths, giving the dragon a more imposing and intimidating appearance.

The onlookers were speechless upon seeing the summon, a powerful demonic dragon had just been summoned with a raise of Diablo's hand, and its power was staggering. It was nowhere near as strong as Diablo and Angelo, but still grand in its own right.

What unnerved them and also terrified them the most what Diablo had said for the summon, he had said 'Low-Tier', which means that this must have been one of the weaker of his summons. The thought of him summoning stronger beings was just horrifying to think of.

**[Partner, whatever happens, this being is far beyond our comprehension! Do not challenge it!] **Ddraig's voice had boomed to Issei in a panic. Issei looked at the gauntlet in his hand as he heard the voice of the dragon that had been sealed inside his Sacred Gear and asked. "Wh-What do you mean?"

**[I mean that those two are far more powerful than even I, though I am unable to properly gauge their strength as they are holding back!] **Ddraig explained. This made Issei gulp as he looked at the dragon and the two rulers. **[That dragon is almost as powerful as I was in my prime, and if what we had heard about it being a Low-Tier summon from that demon, then we can already have an idea as to how powerful that demon must be!]**

"Then what do we do? We can't just stay here, or we'll be killed!" Issei shouted to the dragon within his gauntlet in panic.

**[I'm afraid that's all we can do, sit tight and hope that they aren't after our blood. Even if we attempt to make an escape, they'll be able to easily track us down and hunt us like sheep] **Ddraig stated in a worried tone.

'Hm. The Diabolic Dragon, a level sixty monster in YGGDRASIL. A secret boss monster found within the depths of the volcanic land in the netherworld that can almost rival the weakest of the Low-Class World Enemies.' Angelo thought. Katerea could only look in fear as the dragon glared towards the descendant of the previous Leviathan.

"Diabolic Dragon, dispose of her." Diablo ordered. The dragon gave a loud roar before obeying immediately as it quickly charged towards Katerea, who was panicking immensely as she was trying to escape while firing off countless blasts of magic towards it, which didn't even seem to hold any effect against it.

"No! Get away!" Katerea shouted in fear. She attempted to fly away, but was pretty much stopped instantly when the dragon unleashed a torrent of scorching hot flames from its mouth that had completely incinerated Katerea, without even leaving a sign of ashes or anything else.

The dragon let out a snort as fire came out before calmly walking back over to Diablo before laying down on the ground as Diablo rubbed its snout, much to its enjoyment as it then began to disappear afterwards. The onlookers could only gape at the disposal of the devil.

"Now that those people are finally dealt with, we can get down to business." Diablo sneered. He had his hands in his pockets as Angelo then pushed himself off the rock he was sitting on and walked up next to his demon friend. They then proceeded to walk towards the faction groups as the weaker ones in the group got behind their respective leaders.

They cautiously watched as the two beings in front of them walked slowly towards them as sweat ran down all of their faces, they had just witnessed how powerful they were, well one of them was. They had yet to see Angelo's strength, but they had no doubt in their mind that they would get crushed if they were to attack.

"So, you lot are of the three main factions, huh?" Diablo mused. He scanned his eyes over them all as he held an uninterested look on his face, the magic power he was sensing from them, to put it bluntly... was pathetic. If he were to gauge them, the magic strength of most of them were that of level ten players, and the leaders being at most a level thirty. "Not impressive..."

The group honestly didn't know what to feel about that sentence, they did feel slightly insulted but didn't say anything as they knew it wouldn't end well if they were to demand or attack these beings in front of them. Angelo was then seen walking next to Diablo as he then placed a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Settle down, Diablo. Don't be so rude." Angelo stated. Diablo just scoffed at this as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as Angelo just chuckled before looking at the factions with a smile on his face as a slightly golden glow radiated off of his being. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Angelo, and this demon here is Diablo."

"G-Greetings, I'm..." Sirzechs was going to introduce himself. But he was stopped by Angelo who interrupted this as he held his hand up. "There is no need, we already know of all of your names. And no, we will not tell you as to how we have gained such information."

"We understand... But, may you tell us as to who you are and why you have come here?" Michael requested. Azazel had landed as his armour was no longer equipped on his being as he landed next to Michael as he then said. "We haven't seen or heard of either of you before. So, how come such powerful beings can exist without anyone's knowledge?"

"That is a question that doesn't need an answer, so don't expect to get one anytime soon." Diablo stated. Angelo just lightly chopped Diablo on the head before he looked at them. "As I have stated beforehand, I am Angelo and he is Diablo. I'll just come to say that we are apart of a small group of four named Quartet Sidius. We are only here to merely meet your factions, which we have completed."

"I see, then may I ask of what this group of yours is? This Quartet Sidius, was it? What is the goal of this group?" Sirzechs wondered. Considering what he here, there were two other beings that were apart of the group, were they just as powerful? And who were they? These questioned plagued all of their minds.

"Our group does not have an end goal per say, we are only a group of calm beings, though if you are to do something to provoke us..." Angelo muttered. He then narrowed his eyes as he released some of his holy energy, thus causing the devils to fall to their knees while the angels were taken back by it. "Then it won't end well for you."

The aura that they were feeling coming off of Angelo after he said those words was immense, the pressure releasing of crazy as the golden tendril-like aura radiated off his being. To all of the factions, it looked pretty much divine, it was like they were standing in front of a powerful god.

It was both pleasant and terrifying.

* * *

"A nice and exciting atmosphere, this is pretty nice."

Frost was currently seen sitting on a low wall as his legs were dangling over the edge, he was watching as multiple stands for the festivities were being visited by all the yokai, with all the stand providing their citizens with all kinds of food as well as items and games to participate in for enjoyment.

He only had one of his tails on display as it was calmly swaying behind him, his ears were also on show as they gave off slight twitches every now and then. From what he had observed, it seemed like every normal festival back in the human world where the residents walk around and enjoy the festivities.

There were also all kinds of yokai of many different species walking around, he honestly didn't even know there were this many different kinds living in this place. Frost was quiet as he watched them all walk around, though he then slightly narrowed his eyes before looking towards a certain direction.

"Hm~... What are you up to, Oborus? What's happening over there?" Frost muttered. He decided to push the thought he had away as he just observed before allowing a small smile to appear on his face, he gave a soft sigh before jumping down and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Might as well enjoy what I can while I'm here."

* * *

"Shiva, let's go!"

"Right!"

Both Shiva and Oborus quickly rushed in towards the Roots of Caparus, with them both quickly evading the swipes from the tendril-like roots behind it as the ground cracked greatly after every thrash that the enemy sent their way. Shiva was first to send an attack as he ran towards it and sent a powerful punch towards one of the roots that was quickly swung towards him.

But, much to his surprise, the attack just barely managed to get the root to recoil back, having used quite a bit of strength in the punch. It was about to swing again, but Oborus jumped and gave a downwards spin kick towards its root and saved Shiva from the attack before quickly knocking its other roots back with a burst of energy from his body.

"You alright, Shiva?"

"Yeah... It appears that this creature is as deadly as you described it, that single punch would've caused serious damage to other beings within my rankings." Shiva responded. Oborus nodded at this, and true to Shiva's words, the punch had enough power that it would have caused some serious damage to other gods and probably injure the leaders of the factions a good deal.

"I know, so make sure to stay on guard! This fight is far from over!" Oborus stated. Shiva quickly nodded strongly as they began rushing in once again, with Shiva jumping into the air as Oborus was charging in. Shiva formed a ball of magic in his hands before sending a barrage of them towards the monster.

The Roots of Caparus looked up and its eyes glowed brightly before countless roots sprouted from its back and began smacking the blasts away and causing them to create huge craters far away from their location. Shiva continued to fire them as a form of distraction for Oborus as the dragon was quickly making his way over.

"Red Lightning!" Oborus declared. He then quickly began rushing in towards the monster as his fists were covered in crimson lightning that crackled everywhere, he then fired a bunch of bolts towards the monster before running up one of the roots and getting to the chest before smashing against it with his fists that were still coated in lightning.

Oborus punched as fast as he could as you could see the shockwaves coming from the contact of his fists and the chest of the Roots of Caparus, but it seemed that the monster was resisting them rather well. Oborus clicked his tongue as he quickly jumped into the air and spreading his wings before hovering above.

"Shiva! It appears that any spells that are tier six or below do not affect world enemies, I need you to deliver attacks as powerful as you can if we want any hope of defeating it! I may have a set of spells that can help us win!" Oborus shouted.

"Tier six? What do you mean?!"

"Now is not the time, just focus on the battle!" Oborus responded. Shiva just nodded before quickly forming far larger blasts of magic from his hands as he tossed them at the monster that was still deflecting them, but with some difficulty this time. Shiva's body was glowing with power as he also flew in towards the beast as he began fighting at close range with it.

As Shiva was fighting the Roots of Caparus, Oborus was seen releasing a strange golden aura from his body, much different from his usual red aura. After a couple of seconds, he gave a small shout as a burst of golden energy shot out from him before he quickly began flying in towards the fight.

'Alright! If I use these sets of skills, then we can win!' Oborus thought. True to his words, the set of skills he was talking about was a pack of different spells/skills that were gifted to him from a special event that had taken place in YGGDRASIL, with them all being of the sixth tier ranking. Consisting of elemental dragon magic.

While he could indeed use magic spells of the higher tier ranking, he would be risking a major uproar if he were to release too much power when using them. He wasn't worried if the factions noticed it, but if the gods were to sense it, certain bad gods could end up causing quite a bit of trouble.

"Shiva! Move out of the way!" Oborus shouted. Shiva quickly looked back to see Oborus coming in fast, to which he then flew back quickly as Oborus zoomed past him. Shiva watched as Oborus's fist was covered in a blue flame. "Dragon Soul: Blazing Barrage!"

"What manner of magic...?" Shiva muttered. He watched as Oborus began pummeling at the enemy with his fist, which was now visibly seemingly doing some damage. He had never heard of such magic in his entire life, and he had lived for a really good amount of time, but considering what he knew about Oborus, he should have expected some things he wouldn't know.

"Dragon Soul: Aqua Scythes!" Oborus had declared as sharp magic-infused water scythe-shaped blades shot out from his hands, cutting down the roots that the Roots of Caparus were lashing out towards him. "Shiva!"

"R-Right!" Shiva shook his head from his shock as he quickly began rushing back into the battle alongside Oborus, with Oborus then holding his hand to the sky and Shiva holding both hands forwards towards the enemy with magic quickly gathering.

"Dragon Soul: Air Bullet Rain!" Oborus had declared. Green coloured magic shot out from his hand in the form of a tornado before it split into countless smaller spear-shaped wind blades as they all began raining down onto the enemy. Shiva followed as he fired tendril-like blasts of energy out from his hands that sent the enemy stumbling back while giving a roar of pain from both of the attacks.

"Yes! It's actually doing damage!" Shiva said with a small smile on his face. Oborus nodded as he flew next to Shiva, he then raised his magic a bit as his aura was on display. "Right. Then we need to keep up our attacks at maximum power if we want to destroy this thing, ready?"

"Yeah!" Shiva responded. They both then charged back in with Oborus having dived towards the ground and smashed both his hands onto the ground, which sent a massive shockwave through the ground. "Dragon Soul: Continental Break!"

The ground shattered in a massive explosion of magic as it caused the enemy to quickly fall to its back, but not before firing what appeared to be thorns from its hands that sailed towards the both of them, where Shiva was in the air and Oborus on the ground where he had punched.

"Hyah~!" Shiva roared as he quickly began dodging and hitting away the thorns that he could as he began advancing towards the enemy, Shiva then appeared above the Roots of Caparus with his right hand held towards the left before he swiped it. This had resulted in a wave of magic to be sent out, which vibrated the air around them as it then crashed against the enemy, pushing it against the ground as it roared in pain.

"Dragon Soul: Blitz Rush!" Oborus was covered in blue flames as he began pummelling down the thorns at blinding speeds, which after every single one he hit, caused the air to vibrate around him as small explosions occurred along with the ground cracking continuously. "Dragon Soul: Thunder Storm!"

Shiva quickly jumped back from the beast as extremely dark and dense clouds form in the air above the monster, which it then began raining down bolts of lightning that caused a massive flash to occur. Shiva and Oborus both then landed on the ground next to each other as the light began dying down.

"Did you get him?" Shiva wondered.

"No, I hit it but not defeated it." Oborus replied. They both then watched as the dust clouds from the raining of lightning cleared away as sparks could be seen sparking on the immensely cracked and scorched ground, but the main thing they saw was the Roots of Caparus slowly getting back up as its eyes flickered red continuously. "We're definitely doing some decent damage, you ready to go?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Frost!"

"Hm?" The young ice kitsune turned his head to see who had called his name. When he did, he saw none other than Kunou herself running towards him while waving her right arm. She was still donning her usual attire, and her hair was stilled tied in the way he saw it before. Frost smiled as he waved back. "What's up?"

"I just saw you walking past, so I wanted to come over to you!" Kunou responded as she caught up to him. Frost had stopped walking to allow her to catch as up as he had his right hand on his waist as the other was just hanging and swinging back and forth slightly as they continued walking. "What have you been up to?"

"Honestly, nothing much." Frost sighed as they walked past a number of the different stands, a number of people giving small bows towards Kunou as he kind of expected them to since she was pretty much the princess of this place. "Just glad that I didn't get my ass beat by Diablo after I went home..."

"Who's this Diablo? I heard that angel mention him to you, but who is he?" Kunou asked curiously. Frost blinked at this before holding his chin in thought before deciding to answer with. "Well, Diablo is another friend that's a part of our group. He is a pretty scary and aggressive guy, but he does care for his friends. You would expect such behaviour from a Demon."

"Demon? Don't you mean Devil?"

"Hm? Oh, no. When I say he's a Demon, I mean Demon. I guess you don't know, but Demons and Devils are actually pretty different from one another." Frost chuckled slightly. From what his comrades had told him of this world, Devils seemed to take the place of Demons here. "Though, never call Diablo a Devil if you ever meet him. He will be pissed."

True to Frost's words, back in YGGDRASIL, Diablo was always pretty angry when someone would refer to his race as a Devil other than Demon as Devils in the game were known for being weak, much weaker than Demons. If they were in a place where PVP was allowed, then he would incinerate all that said so.

Kunou couldn't help but shudder at the thought, if this Diablo guy was as scary as Frost and also as powerful as the young Kitsune was, then she wouldn't want to get on the guy's bad side ever! She had a very strong feeling Diablo wasn't as merciful as Frost would be. She then shook her head before looking at Frost.

"What about the angel? I assume he's your friend too?"

"You mean Angelo?" Frost asked as Kunou nodded her head at this. She did remember Frost calling the Angel by that name when they had first seen the sixteen-winged Angel back at the temple with Yasaka. Frost nodded his head. "Yeah, he is. He's the most gentle and nice one of the group, as expected of someone's that's an Angel. The four of us are all as strong as one another, but Oborus is on another level."

"Oborus?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? I guess you could say that he's the unofficial leader of the group, mainly because he's more powerful than Angelo, Diablo, and I. He's also the one that usually takes the initiative, so that's probably why." Frost shrugged casually as Kunou stared at him wide-eyed, shock very much present.

If what she knew about Angels were correct, then their strength was shown through the number of wings that they had, this being the same for the likes of the Fallen Angels. If what Frost said about Oborus being more powerful than Angelo, who Frost said was as strong as Diablo and himself, then she could only imagine how strong the person was. Michael and Azazel had twelve wings, which was the most any Angel had ever had, until Angelo came around that is!

"Well, off that topic now. Let's go check out that food stand over there, getting a bit hungry." Frost suddenly voice as Kunou snapped out of her thoughts and shock about what she had heard and turned to see the male walking calmly to one of the food stands. "Should probably buy some stuff for the others too..."

"Frost, wait for me!"

* * *

"Shiva, get back here quickly!"

"Right!"

Shiva quickly rushed backwards as the World Enemy caused a shockwave of its foul energy across the area as the ground beneath the monster had turned into particles before withering away out of existence. Shiva gritted his teeth as he watched more and more of the land he thrived on be erased.

"We need to finish this as quickly as we can! I have something that can do the trick, I just need some time. Can you buy me it?"

"As long as you need." Shiva responded seriously as Oborus nodded his head. Shiva then rushed forwards with his power flaring as Oborus released his own aura as he then held his right hand forwards, to which his hand began gathering red light in the form of a twister as he was seemingly chanting something.

* * *

**An endless void unexplored, overbearing darkness untamed**

**A limitless view of pure destruction, a demise forever growing until a new order has been set**

**As the power inside thee will flourish no longer**

* * *

Shiva didn't know what Oborus was chanting, but he could sense the immense magic power that was radiating off of the male. All of that power gathering in the palm of the dragon's hand as the area around them could be felt shaking due to the power that was gathering, it felt like a very powerful earthquake that could even reach the skies.

* * *

**It's time for the newborn to rise**

**As they will continue to grow more during the time of sunrise **

**Their future and lives will be a challenge **

**But they will fight harder to conquer that challenge**

* * *

Oborus could feel the power of the spell he was about to cast begin to shake his body slightly, though he was confident that he could withstand the power of the spell even if he was limiting himself to this current power. If need be, then he will just briefly increase his power so that it doesn't go out of control.

The spell that he was currently casting was a Super-Tier Magic, so you can already guess that the power behind must be incredible. From what Oborus remembered being the flavor text of the spell in the game, it was said to be capable of potentially swallowing up entire existence if the user became unstable with its power.

But, that was purely for aesthetic and lore as it was a spell in a game after all, so it would prevent the spell from actually doing any damage to the environment, just do massive damage to the enemy. But, this wasn't the game anymore. He needed to take this seriously and make sure he doesn't slip up, or this world was meeting its much sooner end than it was intended to.

* * *

**For you have reached your limit **

**Bestow your strength to others **

**Just like your father and mother**

* * *

Oborus opened his eyes as they were glowing with pure raw power as he saw Shiva dodging and firing his attacks at the Roots of Caparus, definitely doing some damage, but not nearly enough to be able to actually take the thing down completely. Shiva had sustained a good deal of damage to his body, if the blood was anything to go by.

"Shiva, get back now!" Oborus ordered as the god looked towards him and nodded before quickly dodging a lash by one of the monster's roots as Oborus widened his eyes slightly as the energy he was collecting condensed and soon turned to a void-black colour. Shiva stared at the energy in awe as he could feel its immense power.

Oborus gave a small shout as clenched the fist that held the power as he then held it up towards the monster, who was now turning towards them as it gave them an ear-shattering scream. Shiva got in a defensive stance just in case as he then heard Oborus continue the chant that he had been doing before.

* * *

**Tell my words to those that come after you**

**For as if you do**

**Existence and its ever-growing potential will see no limit**

**For there is no such limit!**

* * *

"**Blackhole Universe!**"

Oborus gave a powerful roar as his hand could be seen shaking vigorously before he opened it up and fired a black blast of white and black energy towards the beast, Shiva watched as the blast impacted before expanding into a massive wormhole of sorts that was swirling with black and white colours.

Shiva could only gawk as the black hole was swallowing up the absolutely gigantic beast that they have been fighting, he could feel himself also seemingly being pulled in, though not nearly as much as the Roots of Caparus who was legit standing and resisting as much as it could right in front of the black hole.

He looked over to Oborus to see the male holding the arm he had fired the attack from, the arm still shaking as his hand was releasing a black and white energy. It didn't take a genius to see that Oborus was controlling the black hole as the dragon had a concentrated and also strained look on his face.

Oborus gritted his sharp teeth before releasing one final powerful roar that shook the area as the black hole increased in power as the ground and also many other residual debris from their battle was sucked into the attack, the Roots of Caparus following suit as it released a scream as it tried to pull itself away using its roots.

It was to no avail though as Shiva watched with wide eyes as the black hole soon completely sucked in the beast as its screams could be heard growing distant as the beast's body could be seen going deeper and deeper into the void as Oborus soon began closing his hand, to which the attack did the same and began closing up.

It didn't take long before the attack vanished as if it hadn't occurred as an absolutely massive circular crater was now seen where the attack was, no doubt the ground having been swallowed up by it. Shiva panted heavily as he was still tired from the battle he had, though he pushed his exhaustion away and look towards Oborus. Who he saw panting, though not as heavily, with a smile on his face as he dropped his arm.

"O-Oborus? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, fine. Oh man, that was a risky move I just played..."


End file.
